Reapers' Game Restart
by XrosaryX
Summary: It's been a year since Neku and the others completed the Reapers' Game, but what happens when they get stuck in it again this time to help the daughter of the man who restarted it? Will they be able to help her or is she on her own? ShikiXNekuXOCXOC
1. The Day Death Came To Me

I just love The World Ends With You game so now I'm doing a new fanfic on it! I hope it's up to your standards and that everyone will enjoy! Thank you for your time and enjoy! The story takes place a year after Neku and the others finish the Reaper Game.

**I do not, repeat, DO NOT own TWEWY or any of it's characters! I do own the plot and some of the OCs.**

* * *

"It's that weird girl again.."

"Who?"

"That girl with those black bunny ears and holding that stuffed rabbit..."

"Her? Oh she comes by around this store a lot and buys a lot of stuff."

"Well she's been standing in front of those tomatoes for a half a minute!"

"Really? I never really notice her much since she always quiet. She comes here all the time from Shibuya."

"That's a strange place for her to live, I wonder where her parents are. Oh! She's walking away."

_"Always the same comments about me," _I thought as I walked up to the cashier and began to place my items on the counter, _"A bunny girl who's always here alone..." _I handed the money to the cashier and left without a single glance back at the store as I held my stuffed rabbit, Jagger, in my left arm and held the bags in my right hand as I walked back to the train station to go back home to Shibuya. Yeah, I live in the most lively city of all Japan and I'm really the most outcast girl of all of Japan too. It's not like I don't like living there, I just don't like the huge crowds of people hustling past you and knocking you down when you're in a hurry too. That's how my life usually goes.

I get up, go to the train to get to school, go to the building, sit through each boring class, wait for the bell to ring, walk out of school to go to the train to go home, get home, and change out of the uniform. Than I have to look to make sure there's any food left, if not go to the train station to go to the more quiet areas of Japan, go into this store, buy what you need, get out of the store, go to the train to come home, get home, cook, finish homework, eat what you cooked, and maybe watch some TV. Finally go clean the dishes, get ready for bed, and go to sleep. That's how my simple and wonderful life goes each and every day. You may wonder why I haven't said anything about my parents in my list of things to do each day...That's because I don't have any parents at the moment.

You see, my mother died when I was only twelve during a shooting at the local food store across from the train station. She died right in front of me while protecting me from the guy who had the gun. He left as soon as the police came and they never caught him making it worse. She died because of me, she protected me and I couldn't do anything...I regret living each day of my life even thinking that the man who hurt her is still alive. I would so love to find that guy and kill him on the spot, but I can't because I'm waiting for my father to come home. After my mother died he promised me to be there for me and protect me so no one could take my life away as quickly as they took my mother's from him.

My father lived up to his promise for two years until I came home one day to see that he left a note explaining that he had to go somewhere to complete this special project his friend asked to help him with. He promised to return home when it was complete, but I guess its taking longer than excepted since it's been two years since he left that note and has been gone. No, I don't think he disappeared or abandoned me I know my father very well and I know he'd never do that to me. So it's just me and Jagger in my apartment, alone. I went onto the train and took a seat near the doors as it began to pull away from the station and zoomed off to Shibuya. I looked out the window to see that it had began to rain, _"Damn...I knew that stupid weather man was wrong. Should have gotten an umbrella just in case." _I sighed and slouched a bit in my seat as the train jerked slightly.

I reflected on what happened in school just to get my mind off of things, _"Oh yeah that's right," _I glanced down at the ground, _"We have that new kid in our class now...What's his name?" _"Now at Shibuya." I quickly sat up and hurried out of the train as people crowded around me, "...I hate crowds..." I managed to go out of the station and paused to look across the street of the store that had been where my mother died, I shock my head as I quickly ran across the street and made a left turn to go to my apartment building. I disliked going into that store ever since the shooting happened which was why I always went to that food market a few miles away from here. I bumped into someone, "Oh sorry.."

"Here let me help you," a girl smiled at me and helped me up, "Here's your bag." I mumbled a thanks under my breath before going, it was than that I realized that she was in my class too, _"Her name's Shiki Misaki. I wonder why she's here..." _I turned slightly to find her talking to a few kids from our school. I suddenly felt stupid, it was common for friends to meet up in front of the station of Shibuya and I felt out of place whenever I saw people I knew from school meeting each other. I quickly walked away before one of her friends, the boy with dark purple headphones, noticed I was staring at them in envy.

I managed to climb up the stairs to my apartment, "Keys...Where did I," I muttered as I set my bags down and placed Jagger on top of the pile as well, "...Ah ha." I smiled and unlocked the door as I went inside. I set my bags down on the table and held Jagger in my arms, "Father? Are you back home?" No one answered as I looked around. _"...I guess not...Why do I keep hoping he'd be home today too..." _It was than I heard someone in my room, my heart began to race as the door opened up, "...Father?" A gun shot was heard and that was than that I, Xia Amaya, finally saw the face who was responsible for everything...

Note: The name Xia is Chinese for 'rosy cloud' and Amaya is Japanese for 'night rain' if anyone is wondering. How she got her name, I will explain in the next chapter. Thank you for your time to read this! See you next time!


	2. Explosion

**I do not, repeat, DO NOT own TWEWY or any of it's characters! I do own the plot and some of the OCs.**

* * *

"Is Xia here?" The teacher asked as the students continued to talk, "Um..Hello?..."

"So anyway I like said-"

"No way you didn't!"

"Yo! Let's go to the arcade after school. I heard there's a new-"

"Is it time to go home yet? I'm so sleepy-"

"QUIET!!" The entire classroom fell silent as the teacher sighed, "Look okay, I might have been a softie for allowing all of you the ability to speak freely in this class at anytime and I am really regretting that rule now...But has anyone seen Xia Amaya?"

"Who's that?"

"Don't play smart with me!" the teacher shouted, "Xia Amaya. She's been here everyday and hasn't missed a single school day unlike some of you who hasn't been here for about a month or something."

"Really who is she?" The teacher sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "The Chinese Japanese girl that sits next to Neku."

"Oh that girl! No haven't seen her..."

"Are you sure no one has seen her?" The classroom fell silent as a few students nodded as their teacher sighed again, "Well that's strange," she muttered as she marked her absent, "She's always here..." Neku glanced over to the empty seat next to him and tried to remember what the girl had looked like, he had just gotten into this school yesterday after his friends had asked him to transfer to their school so he wouldn't have to be so far away from them. He remembered a bit that this Xia girl was the only one in the classroom who hadn't reacted at all that a new student had arrived, "Shiki," he said to her as she turned to look at him, "This Xia girl..Do you know her?"

"Not much," Shiki replied and thought a moment, "She's always keeping things to herself and she doesn't talk much. A bit like you when we first met, but had a reason too I guess. She lost her mother when she was twelve and her dad just disappeared two years ago too..Some girls were nice to her, but I guess Xia didn't want to have people pity her."

"Misaki-chan," the teacher said, "Do you have your homework?"

"Er..H-Hold on I have it!" Shiki cried and quickly began to search her bag to find the papers that she had somewhat scurried through that morning as Neku looked back at the empty seat.

Meanwhile...

"Cha!"

"Good job!"

"Xie'xie'!" The girl used a burst of flames to burn the creatures that surrounded her, "Argh!" The Noises burst into dust as she quickly ran down the streets, "You did well! You managed to defeat all of those things!" The girl nodded to what was in her arms as she ran, "Xie'xie' Jaggar."

"If only Chinese wasn't the only thing you could tell me," the stuffed bunny replied sadly, "I don't understand why you gave up your ability to communicate to others in Japanese and the face of the person who killed you."

"...Duibuqui.."

"No I should be sorry..." The girl stopped and looked around, "Is something wrong?"

"Sua'n le..." The bunny hopped down from her arms, "Eh?!" She picked Jaggar back up, "Sua'n le! Sua'n le!"

"We can't ignore it!" Jaggar protested, "It could harm others! Who was it? Was it that man that hurt you?!" The girl shook her head, unsure, "Duibuqui Jaggar..." Jaggar sighed, "It's alright...It's okay. Let's hurry before more of those Nosies catch up to us." The girl nodded and ran quickly past the people in front of her easily as if she wasn't there.

At the scramble walk of Shibuya...

"Stupid teacher," Beat muttered as he and Neku walked ahead of the girls, "How the hell am I suppose to complete a pop test in under twenty minutes?!"

"He did say open notes," Neku reminded him, "You did take notes right?"

"Uh...Yeah I did..." Rhyme giggled, "Don't worry," she told her brother, "I'm sure you'll pass the other pop tests your teacher gives you. I know you can do it!"

"Ha! Hear that phones?!"

"Yeah, yeah," Neku smiled, "Whatever...Keep telling yourself that.."

"What's that suppose to mean?! You making fun of me phones?!" Neku just shrugged, but paused a bit to look at something, "What's wrong?" Shiki asked him and looked to where he was staring at, "I don't see..."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" a voice yelled as a faint figure of a girl crashed into them, "Ow!" Neku yelled, "What's wrong with you?"

"Duibuqui!"

"Huh?" Neku looked up to see a girl his age look at him in horror, "Wait a second...Xia right?" The girl shook her head in fear, "Get away from here!" a stuffed rabbit yelled, "You'll get killed and brought into this living nightmare! Wait...You can see us?!"

The girl was wearing a pair of black velvet rabbit ears on her head. She also had pale skin, dark violet purple eyes, and gray black hair that went past her waist. She wore a black corset top with black spaghetti straps on her shoulders, a pale pink spaghetti tank top underneath, a pleated black and pink miniskirt that reached her mid thigh and had a black studded leather belt around it, pink and black striped socks that went to her knees, a pair of black combat boots with silver shoelaces, gray arm covers that had a purple ribbon tied around the wrist, and a black choker with a silver buckle. She also carried around a stuffed rabbit that had tan yellow fur and was the one who seemed to have been talking, "How could this be?! Unless...Are you sure you can see us?!"

"Hell yeah!" Beat yelled, "And why the hell is a talkin' bunny full of cotton speaking to us?!"

"AH!!" the bunny cried out in horror, "You're going to be suck into the game!!"

"What game?" Rhyme asked them, "Hey..." The girl shook her head again, "She can't speak Japanese," the rabbit explained, "Please hurry before the Reaper comes here to kill you too!"

"Jaggar," the girl exclaimed and shook her head, "D-Duibuqui!" She got up and ran off again, "Hey wait! What do you mean?" Neku yelled, "Come on let's follow them!" They ran after her, but were stopped by a loud explosion, "What the?! AHHH!!"

* * *

**Mandarin Chinese phrases used...**

Xie'xie'-thank you

Duibuqui- I am sorry

Sua'n le- Never mind

Sorry if I misspelled any of these words. I know I said I'd explain why Xia got her name, but I'll try to do it a chapter later, sorry! I'm still trying to find more Mandarin phrases to place into the story. I'm sorry it's so short too! Please comment to help me improve. Thank you for your time and see you next chapter!


	3. Back Again and New Rules

**I do not, repeat, DO NOT own TWEWY or any of it's characters! I do own the plot and some of the OCs.**

* * *

"Ow...My head..."

"Yo. That was just freaking whack!"

"Where are we?"

"We're still in the scramble cross I think," Shiki replied and stood up, "Hey!"

"What is it?"

"I'm in Eri's appearance again!"

"What?" Sure enough Shiki was once again in her best friend's body, "This can't be good..."

"What was that explosion about I wonder?" Neku said, "That girl and rabbit seemed to know what was happening."

"I told you to run!" They all turned to see the girl in front of them, "You kids never listen! Oh! Now you're in this living hell!"

"Excuse me?" Shiki said, "What do you mean?"

"You're in the Reaper Game!"

"What? Yo!" Beat yelled, "That's like totally impossible! That game was shut down years ago!"

"Yes, yes," the rabbit nodded, "That's what some of the players thought too, but there's no other explanation for this my dear friends. Someone has restarted this horrible game again."

"You seem to know a lot," Rhyme said, "Are you a human?"

"Hello," the rabbit said, "I'm a talking stuff animal. Apparently my owner was able to transmit her pure thoughts into me so I could be a living toy in this game. Isn't that right Xia?"

"Xia? I knew it!" Shiki cried, "You are Xia! You always have those black bunny ears on your head no wonder I seemed to have recongized you!"

"Proper introductions please," the rabbit told them, "Since we are all seem to know each other not so well." The girl bowed slightly, "Ni hao," she greeted, "Wo'jia'o Xia Amaya."

"Um..Huh?"

"I am so sorry," the rabbit sighed, "She can only speak in Chinese."

"But I heard her speak in Japanese," Shiki said, "Why can't she speak now?" Neku watched as Xia looked at them sadly, "Was that what you gave up? Your ability to communicate?" Xia nodded, "Duibuqi..."

"Now quiet saying sorry," the rabbit told her, "You're Xia Amaya! Strong and proud daughter of Kenshin and Daiyu Amaya! If you're not than my name isn't Jaggar, and it is.."

"Jaggar?" Rhyme giggled, "What an odd name to give a cute animal."

"Hey," Jaggar replied, "I believe it's quite suited for me." Beat glanced around, "I just noticed that there aren't a lot of people around..."

"Oh," Jaggar's ears twitched, "That's because the Reapers are on break. Until than people can roam around in peace until Noises reappear again and such. The rules are quite different than from when you played."

"How's that?" Neku asked, "You still can get erased and you have to battle Noises right?" Jaggar jumped out of Xia's arms and stood before them, "Yes it's still like that," he explained, "But a lot more...Different. You see, the last time this game was formed you were to have a partner with you each week right?"

"Yeah and if we didn't we'd get erased," Beat said, "But what's it got to do with the new rules?"

"Instead of just two people you must create a team," Jaggar replied, "Than after that you are to remain with each other at all times."

"How many are suppose to be in a team?"

"It's up to even numbers. The limit is usually four to six," Jaggar told Shiki, "Those Noises we've fought a while ago before coming on to you were after the two of us since we haven't formed a team. Form a team and you're safe for the time being."

"So guess we're a team than," Shiki smiled, "That alright with you Neku?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me?"

"Well the last time we were in this game you didn't get along that well with me as I recall."

"Well I'm not such a bad guy after all," Neku told her, "I'm okay with it. You should ask Xia first though...It seems that there's more to this game..." Xia nodded as Jaggar sighed, "Sadly yes...We don't know the all the details yet, but-" The ring of a cell phone cut through what he was about to say, "Speak of the devils," Jaggar said, "Looks like they're giving out new missions." Xia held out her silver cell phone to Shiki who took it, "Go to 104," she read, "You have about six minutes to get there. If you don't make it in time you are to be erased. From-The Reapers."

"De ja vu," Neku said, "But isn't it ironic enough that this was our first mission back than too...Huh? Xia! Wait up!" Jaggar hopped after them as Xia ran through the crowd of people.

Xia slid to a stop as Noises showed up, "So that's why she ran," Jaggar sighed as they caught up to her, "Oh brother..."

"What? I don't understand," Rhyme said, "How could she know that Noises were going to show up?"

"Well...You see," Jaggar told them sadly, "Her father...Her father might have been the one who started this game once again."

"You're joking me!" Beat yelled as he watched the girl use a series of kicks to destroy the Noises in her path, "This chick's dad restarted this thing?!"

"It's a possible conclusion," Jaggar quickly told them, "Soon after we got here, there was a message on her phone saying that if she beats the game not only will every player is free of this game, but she gets her father back as well."

"That's a lot of pressure place on one person," Neku reasoned, "Did her father actually do this?"

"We're not positive, but it's a fact that it is a maybe." Xia snapped her fingers and nodded towards the pathway leading them to 104, "Oh thanks Xia," Shiki said in a sad tone causing Xia to give her a confused face, "Oh er..."

"Is it your father?" Neku asked, "Are you sure it really is your father?" Xia's eyes widen and she stared down at Jaggar who looked down ashamed, "Forgive me Xia, but they have to know. They are your teammates and-" Xia nodded slightly and turned away from them so her back faced them, "...She's saying we have to go now." Xia walked slowly into 104 as the others followed her, _"Maybe I shouldn't have asked," _Neku thought, _"Guess her father is her only family for now..."_

Later on...

"Looks like this was too easy," Neku remarked as they saw some other players standing around with their teams, "Does this always happen?" Xia nodded and pointed to an empty space, "She thinks we should sit there until the Reaper shows up."

"Huh? They show up?" Shiki asked as she and Rhyme sat on the sidewalk, "They actually do that?"

"Well yes," Jaggar replied and hopped into Xia's arms, "You see, just like in the former game the Reapers take turns each week to make tasks for you. However in these new Reapers can appear before you after each mission to give you advise, new rules, or just taunt you."

"You seem to know the rules by heart," Rhyme said. Jaggar smiled proudly at her, "That's because..I am a pure soul within this stuffed body and I meant to guide Xia. I thank Xia deeply for being kind to me all these years since her mother gave me to her." Xia smiled slightly when Jaggar mentioned her mother and closed her eyes, _"Mother..."_

"Hey," Beat said, "What's going on? It just went quiet..."

"Shush! The Reaper is coming...," a player scolded him, "I just hope it isn't Hot Blood or Ice Stealer...They're always making up easy things first than hard stuff after.."

"They erased six teams last week...Just because they had bruises from fighting Noises..."

"The Reapers' have code names?" Shiki asked, "That's really new..."

"The earn it by the level of power they have and their personality," Jaggar said, "We just got into this game yesterday night so this will also be our first time seeing a Reaper as well..."

"Well that's a bit weird," Beat remarked, "I mean, why get worked up over some people who are going to erase you at anytime?"

"That's just how the players react-"

"I see that you all made it in your first mission," a voice announced, "I'm actually surprise that I chose that mission to start off the new week here in this game." A man appeared before them on top of a telephone, "I hope that it wasn't so difficult..."

"Yo! How'd he get up on that pole out of midair?!" Beat yelled, "Uh Beat...He's a Reaper," Neku reminded him, "They're suppose to come out of no where and scare the freaking hell out of us..."

"Oh right..."

"As I was saying," the man continued as if directing it to them, "Welcome new players and congrats to those who have made it this far. As of now, you are allowed to rest. But remember, that tomorrow my missions will be a lot more difficult than this one. Bye." The man morphed off leaving the players give out a sigh of relief or a sigh of disappointment. Beat sat down, "Man...That dude must be kidding me with his nice-thou-art bull." Shiki and Rhyme couldn't help, but giggle slightly as Neku shrugged, "Maybe he's just trying to make us drop our guards down so when we face him he'd take us out easily..."

"But he's actually nice enough to let us rest," Rhyme interjected, "Maybe he's isn't so bad, but he is the bad guy."

"Quite smart," Jaggar commented, "But for now, I think I should tell you more about the rules and let you train."

"Train?" Neku asked, "What for? All we need to do is get pins and-"

"Wrong!" Jaggar interrupted, "That was the old game. Yes you still need pins, but since you are new players you need to reach a level."

"Level? What's that?" Shiki asked, "It makes me sound like an object in a game..."

"That's because we are," Neku reminded her and sighed, "Fine. How do we get the pins we need?"

"Easy," Jaggar explained, "Xia and I have been here since yesterday, but luckily we've been able to reach the experience level of 5 also called EL points. The EL points are how much experience in battle you gained. You four are at EL 2 however..."

"Well so how do we get higher?"

"...Kicking Noises left and right like a truck running over a watermelon," Jaggar said calmly earning a weird look from Xia. Jaggar sweat dropped suddenly realizing what figure of speech he used and looked away.

Beat smirked, "Okay so let's find us some Noises!" Rhyme cried out in alarm as her brother ran ahead, "BEAT!! WAIT UP!!"

"Hey don't leave us behind!" Shiki called out too as she followed next to Rhyme, "Dang he's fast," Neku remarked as Xia stood up, "And he's loud..." Xia giggled a bit earning a smile from Neku.

Meanwhile...

"I still don't understand why the hell you just let those players rest Father Mercy," a woman complained as the Reaper returned, "They're completely powerless against us Reapers!"

"So you say my dear," the man replied, "But aren't you forgetting that we're not suppose to erase everyone we see?"

"Peh! I'd like to erase all of them!"

"You're too rash Hot Blood," a younger female voice sighed, "You'll be voted the lest favorite woman on earth..."

"Like I care!" the woman scoffed, "It annoys me that those players can just-"

"Shut up," a younger man's voice cut in, "That's taking it too far."

"...Sorry Charming..."

"Well, well," the younger female voice sneered, "Seems like the one player you killed is getting to your-"

"I didn't kill her!"

"Stop it now all of you." Silence fell among them, "All that matters is that 'she' is her and now all we need for her to do is just stay alive...Until than..No arguing..."

"..Forgive me," the younger man bowed and walked out of the room as the other two girls huffed. The man turned away, _"Soon...Soon I will be in total control.."_

* * *

_Thank you for reading! See you next time!_


	4. Old Friend?

**I do not, repeat for the millionth time so far, DO NOT own TWEWY or any of it's characters! I do own the plot and some of the OCs.**

* * *

"So where are those Noises?" Beat asked as they ran into a clear allyway, "I don't see any yo."

"Oh they'll come," Jaggar sighed, "In...3, 2...1." The Noises appeared before them, "Heh...Time to kick some-"

"Watch Xia first you dummy!" Jaggar cried and used his ears to whack Beat on the head, "You're a new player you can't fight yet!"

"Than how yo!?"

"Can you explained how to do this correctly?" Rhyme asked Jaggar, "We're in teams now right?"

"Right," Jaggar nodded as Xia walked over to the Noises calmly, "Since you are with Xia, who is a bit more experience in battle so far, can transfer you EL points so you can have a chance to at least fight."

"Oh so it's a team effort," Shiki said, "That makes it even more fun and easier."

"Not quite," Jaggar sighed, "You can direct EL points to one player per fight. I don't know Xia will transfer her points to..." They watched as Xia jumped up expertly and punched a Noises to another one causing it to have damaged.

Xia than did a spinning kick to slam another one into the wall of the next building causing it to disappear as the others charged at her, "Hargh!" Xia used a large fire blast to burn them to the ground, "Whoa. Like she just finished them off in five minutes!"

"Well blame her Chinese heritage," Jaggar joked, "Daiyu, her mother would train her for hours so she'd learn how to defend herself if she was kidnapped or something."

"...That doesn't sound so funny Jaggar," Neku remarked as the bunny laughed nervously, "It makes her sound more dangerous." A bright light surrounded Neku causing them all to blink in surprise, "Whoa! What's going on to Phones yo?!"

"It seems that Xia decided to share her points with Neku," Jaggar replied, "Quite questionable. Why Xia?" Xia gave Jaggar a simple look as if saying 'I just wanted to, is there suppose to be more?' Jaggar laughed nervously, "N-Never mind ignore me Xia..." Xia nodded and walked past him, "I didn't mean it like that!!" Xia shrugged as Jaggar hopped after her. "So what level am I now?" Neku asked, Xia held up four fingers, "Oh..."

"Well at least you can fight now," Jaggar told him, "When we first got into this game all we could do is do the first mission we got on the cell."

"What mission was it?" Xia stopped and glared at them, "Hey. You don't need to look at us like that. We're a team now," Shiki told her, "We should know each other better." Xia gave out a small scoff and walked ahead of them in a faster pace as Jaggar sighed, "..Sorry," he told them as they followed, "Xia has a bit of a people problem. She hasn't been so good with people...She thinks they'll leave her as soon as she gets attached to others..." Xia's hair over casted her eyes as she paused a moment, _"Thanks a lot Jaggar," _she thought to herself as she fell in step with the others as Jaggar hopped onto Rhyme's shoulder, _"Just tell them what my problem is...I just don't want anyone hurt..."_

"Xia!" Her head snapped up and she glanced at Shiki, "We kinda understand how you feel," she smiled and pointed to Neku, "Thanks to this guy here. He was just like you. Always depressive and-"

"..I was depressive?" Neku asked and looked at his friends with an annoyed expression on his face, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Face it Phones," Beat snickered, "You were the emo one out of us all."

"I was not emo! Take that back you idiot," Neku glared, "At least I wasn't the one who got lost in the mall..."

"Hey! That place was crowded yo! You could barely get by anyone without being smashed into the wall or something!"

"Keep saying that," Neku smirked as Beat and him gave each other a slight evil eye as Rhyme giggled. Xia watched them in amazement, _"...They all seem so close," _she thought to herself as she touched her heart, _"My heart feels warm too whenever I watch them act like this...Am I jealous? No...I'm not jealous, I just want to..Be close...But I'm not sure if I can...Maybe I might like them when we'll start getting to know each other." _Xia covered her mouth and let out a small giggle causing all of them to look at her as she blushed and looked away. Jaggar hopped over to her, "Come on Xia," he teased and used his left ear to nudge her, "Admit you like them a bit..."

"You know," Rhyme told her, "You look a lot better if you smile Xia-chan." Xia nodded and looked away as they tried to find a place to rest for a while.

Meanwhile...

A young man on top of a tower gazed down on the crowded streets of Shibuya along with a young woman, "Why are you looking for 'her' it's not like she'll remember you," the girl retorted to him as he looked at both the players and normal beings, "You live in both the game and reality...Your lucky Zixin." Zixin looked at her, "It isn't all that good," he replied, "You walk along the normal streets of this city and watch helplessly from the sidelines as people who have died in a tragic way get erase..."

"Peh! Zixin! We're Reapers!" the girl tossed her hair aside, "It's what we do. It's our power to destroy the weak so the strong will be shown!"

"...My father has no idea what he's getting himself into," Zixin sighed, "Forcing this game to reappear...I wonder what would happen if-"

"Huh?" the girl leaned forward, "Oh I think I see that annoying girl..." Zixin's eyes widen as he looked down to see 'her' with a small group of players, her team, _"I can't believe...," _he thought, _"It's really..." _"Zixin? Hello?!"

"...I gotta go." He disappeared before the girl could finish, "...Gr," she glared down, "If I was in charge of this week..I'd so erase them all."

With Xia...

"Ooh look!" Shiki squealed, "They're having a sale! Please can we?"

"...No," Jaggar said firmly, "We still need to give you, Rhyme, and Beat EL points young lady." Shiki pouted, "Just for a little while?"

"No is no young lady!" Jaggar repeated, "Fighting Noises first, than fun!" Shiki crossed her arms, "You're a really horrible bunny toy..." Jaggar glared, "I'm trying to keep us all alive!"

"Ow!" Rhyme cried and smashed into something in their path, "A-A wall?!"

"Great," Beat said, "How do we get past it?!"

"...Shouldn't there be a guy in red around here?" Neku asked, "They usually are the ones to let the wall disappear for us to get to the other side..."

"That's right!" Shiki cried, "I almost forgot!" Jaggar looked around, "I didn't know that. When Xia and I came to an invisible wall, we'd take a different path."

"Well that's what happened to us last time," Neku explained, "We needed to do a certain task we had to go to this man who had a red jacket, he's a type of Reaper. A Supporter."

"Wow, I didn't figure that out..."

"I thought you knew everything!"

"I now the new rules, not all the old ones," Jaggar yelled and flailed his arms around as Xia shook her head, "Not exactly my fault!"

"Well it kinda is..."

"If you want to get past the wall," a voice spoke behind them, "You just needed to call me."

"Ack! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Xia's eyes widen, "Zixin?!"

"Zixwhowhat?!" Beat asked as the Reaper appeared before them, smiling slightly at Xia, "Hey...Long time now see Xia."

"Zixin!" Xia cried and hugged him. "Uh...I don't get it..." Jaggar gasped, "AH! HE'S ZIXIN!"

"We got that part down already," Neku grumbled and crossed his arms, "Who is he?" Zixin appeared to be a year older than them, had pale skin, long dark red hair in a braid that went down his back and tied in place by a silver ribbon, orange gold eyes, a silver gray Chinese styled t-shirt, long baggy dark blue jeans, and dark black Vans. Xia and him pulled away from each other and he bowed, "I'm Zixin, Zixin Masuyo. I'm in charge of setting up these walls."

"Oh that's nice to know," Shiki said, "So uh...Can you let us past?"

"How many are level 3 or higher?" Neku and Xia raised their hands and Zixin sighed, "Sorry, all of you have to be higher than 2 or below."

"Aw man!" Jaggar yelled and banged his head against a trash can, "That's just great!!" Zixin looked at Xia confused, "Uh..Why is your stuff animal bunny hitting himself and how could he talk?" Xia shook her head and muttered something in Chinese which caused Zixin to nod, "Oh I see," he said, "You gave up your ability to talk to stay in the game for this week." Xia nodded, "Well as long as you didn't use your memory as your fee I'm good with that."

"So how did you die Zixin boy?" Jaggar asked and hopped onto his shoulder, "Huh? Huh? Ran over?"

"What? Oh I'm not dead like you guys," Zixin explained, "I can live in both reality and here by my choice."

_"Just like Joshua in a way...," _Neku thought, _"But...How is he a Reaper? Or supporter?" _"So you're just..In the middle," Shiki reasoned, "Cool." Zixin chuckled, "Well...Yeah," he smiled, "Xia, I can't open the wall for you now. Reaper's rule."

"You guys have rules to follow too?"

"Yeah," Zixin replied, "We Reapers don't do much after we assign one mission per day and after you complete it, making some of us be a bit more harsh to you. So that's why we make each Reaper on our team be in charge once every week to balance out the game."

"But...You can still be an enemy," Neku reasoned and glared at him. Zixin looked at him in shock, "I would never attack you...If that's what you're implying Phones."

"The name's Neku." Xia stood between both of them and glared at them both as if to tell them to stop it. Zixin turned away and placed his hands in his pockets, "You sure got some uptight guy in your team Xia, you may want to be careful."

"I am not uptight!"

"Than why the hell are you getting worked up at what I said. Admit you are if you get mad..." Neku growled as Shiki turned to him, "Neku, just calm down. He seems harmless..."

"That's right, trust your girlfriend will you?" Neku and Shiki quickly inched away form each other, "We're not going out!!"

"...Zixin..." Xia touched his arm and shook her head and he sighed, "Do you guys have time on your hands to eat or something?"

"You won't erase us if we come?"

"For the last freaking time! I wouldn't erase any of you especially if you're with Xia!" Xia blushed and Zixin stopped before running a hand through his hair as silence fell on them all.

Neku glanced at the others and took them to a corner, "Well?"

"He seems nice enough," Shiki reasoned, "And look, Xia seems to trust him. Maybe we should too."

"But he's a Reaper yo!" Beat yelled, "He could erase us! For once I trust Phones judgement on this!"

"I'm not sure," Rhyme said, "Remember the Reaper earlier? He was nice, but still a bad guy..."

"Yeah, but Rhyme! This guy could be a double crossing, back stabbing-"

"What's Xia doing right now with Jaggar?" Neku asked as Shiki turned to look behind them. Xia was smiling happily as Jaggar translated to what she had said for Zixin, the boy smiled and replied to whatever Xia had said causing her to giggle a bit. "...Well they're just talking..."

"...Fine, we might as well try to get some information out of him by being casual," Neku finally said, "Let's go, but if he pulls anything I'm going to beat him up okay?"

"Okay." They returned over to Xia and Zixin, "We're all good?"

"Yeah," Shiki replied and smiled, "We'll trust you for now."

"Good," Zixin smiled, "So, what do you guys like? My treat okay?"

_"Can we really trust this guy?" _Neku looked over at Xia, who gave him a look, "...Fine, but this is temporary..." Xia nodded and gave him a small smile as if to say thanks.

Meanwhile...

"...Just don't hurt her..."

"We won't," the Reaper said to the man who was seated in front of a large computer, "As long as you do your job..We won't hurt her or anyone...Just keep this game system going and everyone is safe..."

"..This is evil..." The Reaper laughed, "Yes, yes it is. But it's needed to complete my goal!"

* * *

Done! So what do you think? All comments and suggestions are always welcomed! Thanks for reading once again! Until next time!


	5. Hidden Agenda

**I do not, repeat for the millionth time so far, DO NOT own TWEWY or any of it's characters! I do own the plot and some of the OCs.**

* * *

"So you and Xia were childhood friends huh?"

"Yup," Zixin smiled as he looked at Xia, "Our fathers worked in the same college and our mother's were in the same book club. Funny thing about fate huh? Also, our mom's were both Chinese."

"So you're half Chinese too," Rhyme said as Xia nodded as she held Jaggar, "Yeah, but unlucky me didn't learn Chinese like Xia...My mother died while giving birth to me..."

"Oh," Shiki frowned, "That's so sad..."

"Yeah, but Daiyu, Xia's mother, was kind to me a lot. She was a perfect mother idol in a way, right Xia? Remember when she let me stay at your place after my father and I got into a fight when we were ten? She even let me stay longer until dad came over to pick me up and than scolded him." Xia nodded as she looked at Jaggar, "How is your father by the way?" Jaggar asked for her, "Last I heard of him, he was busy doing a project..."

"..He's dead and in this game.."

"Oh that's-WHAT?!" Neku's head snapped to look at Zixin, "He's in charge of this week's missions," Zixin explained, "He was the one you saw earlier today..."

"Yo! That's trippin'! That's completely-"

"He died while falling off a building...I don't know..I can't remember anything, but that he came to me so I could try to help him...I'm sorry that's all I could tell you..."

_"So he's the son of one of the Reapers? That makes him a likely the number one enemy out of the rest," _Neku thought, "So you can't just...Leave?"

"It's a son's duty to stay by your father isn't it?" Zixin asked, "Stay by your parents? That's what binds me here...The fact my father needs me...I have to stay here to help out my only family."

"...Zixin...," Xia whispered and looked at him, "...D-Duibuqi...Duibuqi Zixin..."

"...What did you say?"

"She says that she is sorry for you Zixin," Jaggar translated, "...I didn't know too." Zixin gave them a weak smiled, "No, no it's okay." He opened the door to a small restaurant with a player's pin symbol painted on the door, "Hey!" The owner waved to him, "Zixin hi! You brought friends with you!"

"Yeah," Zixin sat down in on of the booths as the others did too, "Give me the usual."

"Got it!"

"What's the usual?" Neku asked receiving a laugh from Zixin, "What?"

"You'd think there'll be poison or something Phones?"

"It's Neku!"

"This is a good place to get soba, takoyaki, oden, or sukiyaki. They also have the best dango, kakigori, and mochi," Zixin explained, "It's really nice too. Not really crowded."

"Here you go," the waitress announced and set down a six small bowls, large bowls of soba and oden, and some dango in the colors of green, white, and pink. "Thanks," Zixin smiled to her as she left, "Well dig in."

"Xie'xie' Zixin!" Xia said as she and the others began to take some of the food. Jaggar sat by the window and saw Mr. Mew next to Shiki, "...Does he talk?"

"Huh? Oh no," Shiki smiled, "He can just be moving in battle."

"Oh man," Jaggar sighed, "That makes me the only moving piece of fluffy cotton in a cloth that can be moving no matter where I am!"

"I thought you liked being unique," Rhyme smiled, "And don't worry, we all love you Jaggar!" Jaggar blushed and started to grab a dango and attempt to eat it, "You're a stuff animal how can you eat?" Neku asked causing Jaggar to realize this and blush more, "...Let's pretend I didn't do that." Xia nodded as she ate her oden and drank some of her tea. Zixin glanced out the window and glanced at her, "So what level are you?"

"Five and four," Neku said, "Why are you going to get a Noise out?"

"Still not trusting me huh?" Zixin frowned, "No, I'm a new Reaper at the whole Noise summoning okay? I barely even know how to morph off yet. I just want to give you these." Zixin held out his hand and showed them four pins. One had a a flame, another a orange soda can, the third one had a thunder design, and the fourth one had a slash design, "Psych pins?" Shiki asked as Neku picked up the one with the flame, "A lot like the ones from last time..."

"New Players are required to seek a Reaper when they're at the EL point level of three or above to receive basic pins," Zixin explained, "Knowing that you don't exactly trust us Reapers, I'll gladly give you pins whenever you tell me your EL level okay?"

"Xie'xie'!" Xia nodded to Zixin who smiled, "Your welcome Xia." The door slammed open, "ZIXIN!! WHY AREN'T YOU AT HEADQUARTERS?!" an enraged woman yelled as she and a man came over to their table, "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE THERE THE LAST FIVE-"

"Shut up," the man next to her sighed, "Can you not see he's with people? Embarrassing the young master is very daring of you, Teiko."

"Oh your one to talk Katsumi!" Teiko yelled, "He's interacting with Players! That's not what we're suppose to do! We're suppose to ERASE them!"

"I won't erase one of my friends Hot Blood," Zixin countered as he drank his tea, "What is it now that's so important?"

"Hell should I know! Father Mercy just told us to haul you back to HQ," Teiko muttered as she glared at Xia. Xia frowned as Jaggar waved a fist at her, "Why you're hanging around these so called friends is a complete mystery of you Charming," she continued.

Teiko seemed to be a year older than Zixin, her white hair was up in two pigtails held up by dark blue ribbons, dark red eyes, pale skin, a light blue shirt with puffy short sleeves and a blue ribbon tied around the neck, a black leather spaghetti strap dress over the shirt that went to her knees, black leather gloves, and black knee lace up boots. She flipped her hair slightly and huffed in anger, "I'll go when I'm ready," Zixin told her, "You don't need to force me to go."

"Gr! Is it just because-"

"Zip it Teiko," the man next to her cut her off, "I'll try to get Zixin to hurry. Just go."

"But-"

"I am on a higher level than you, take orders from your superiors..." Teiko gave them one last glare before storming out of the restaurant. Zixin sighed, "Thanks Katsumi."

"Anytime Zixin-sama," the man replied and bowed, "Forgive her. She must be on her 'bad days.' No surprise though..."

"I'll say," Neku muttered, "She made a bear look like a piece of crap when she got mad..." Xia nodded in agreement, "Teiko's the weakest Reaper around," Zixin explained, "You can always know that she's going to make up for her power by her amazing anger issues. She's one of the selfish people on the planet in a way...This is Katsumi, my body guard and a fellow Reaper." Katsumi bowed, "An honor...I do hope you'll make it to the seventh day." Katsumi appeared to be twenty-seven, dark navy blue pants, black loafers, a white sweater under a dark navy blue button suit jacket, a loose black tie, dark gray eyes, pale skin tone, and dark black hair that had hints of blue in it as it fell on his face slightly.

Katsumi looked at his watch, "Zixin-sama, as much as I wish to not disappoint you..."

"I know," Zixin sighed, "I'm going, just let me pay for this and say bye to my friends alright?"

"...Don't get too attached young sir..." Zixin ignored Katsumi as he stood up as well as everyone else. He quickly placed 1250 yen onto the table and lead them out the door, "Sorry," he told them, "But it seems I have to leave you."

"It's perfectly okay Zixin," Jaggar said, "At least it was nice to see you." Zixin smiled and hugged Xia, who had a slight blush on her face for the sudden embrace and looked up at him as they pulled away, "If you need anything," he told them, "Just call out my name or come up to me if you need help okay?"

"Thanks," Neku grumbled, "We'll..We'll keep it in mind."

"Catch you later," Zixin waved as he and Katsumi disappeared into the crowd of people. "He was really nice," Rhyme commented, "You're sure lucky to have a nice friend Xia."

"I don't trust him still," Neku said to her, "Are you sure he's safe to trust?"

"Neku!" Shiki yelled, "Xia, don't listen to him. I think Zixin's trying to help us."

"..Fine, but if anything happens don't say I didn't warn you," Neku sighed as they walked off.

At the Reaper's HQ...

Zixin entered the room, "Sorry for being late..."

"Hmph!" Teiko huffed, "Hanging around lowly Players. That's just-"

"Enough Teiko," a young girl said, "What Zixin does is out of our hands, besides you're weaker than anyone of us. You should hold your tongue." Teiko glared at her, "Well-"

"Teiko, Teiko," a man at the head of the table said to her, "Calm down, I'm sure my son has his own affairs to have handled. And those are to not be within my reach to bother him about."

"Thank you Father."

"So you did you meet 'her'? The one who is treasured by the-"

"Oh he met her alright!" Teiko fumed, "She's just what the freaking higher up told us. A little black rabbit who can't even talk!"

"Her entry fee was her way to talk to others," the head Reaper reminded her, "That seems to be the dearest to her since it reminds her father and many others have told her that her voice sounded exactly like her mother's."  
"Why not take her entire ability to talk?" Teiko demanded, "Makes it more enjoyable..."

"Than she'd be out of the game, and we don't want that," a Reaper holding an umbrella told her, "Besides...She's the key right? To get mister restart his reason to keep the game up and running again. We can erase her and everyone if he doesn't do his job..." He drunk out of his mug, "...Gross...," the youngest girl Reaper glared at him, "Don't you have no shame of drinking so openly?"

"Hell no! Alcohol is my blood!"

"Other than you drinking," Katsumi sighed and looked at the head Reaper, "Sir, what is your plan for tomorrow?"

"Heh, what do you think?"

"Father," Zixin gulped, "You're not going to...You're not going to go meet 'her'..."

"I have to."

"But!" Zixin yelled and stood up, "S-She isn't...You can't! What if her memory, her other entry fee, triggers and she knows...And you have to hurt-"

"I won't ever lay a hand on his daughter my son," his father reminded him, "Especially when she's the key in my plans. Don't you know that."

"..Y-Yes," Zixin stuttered and bowed, "Sorry Father. Forgive my outburst."

"Now please go," his father told them, "I'll send the next mission for tomorrow in a short while. Watcher and Silent Bloodshed, you're on the field tomorrow to keep an eye on Players. Hot Blood and Ice Stealer, you're confined in here for now. Charming..."

"I know," Zixin sighed, "Be on wall duty..."

"That's my boy."

_"...Xia...Please forgive me..."_

"I slept well," Neku yawned, "Huh? Oh...Morning." Xia nodded towards them as Jaggar snored in her arms, "Ni hao Neku."

"Is that 'hello' or 'good morning'?" he asked her and she sighed, "Yeah, it's hard to understand you. Sorry." He glanced over to find the others were sprawled out on the ground asleep still, "Why did you give your voice up? Don't you have another thing important to you?" Xia looked down and nodded, but shrugged as he sat down next to her on the sidewalk as people began to run off in different directions as the day began. _"I wish I could tell you," _Xia thought, _"But I can't. I can't tell you until the end of this week when my voice is returned to me and everyone will be-"_

"Morning!" Shiki greeted as she and the others began to wake up, Xia bowed to her slightly as her greeting. Jaggar coughed a bit before sitting up, "What a wonderful dream I had!"

"About carrots?" Rhyme asked him as Jaggar let out a small cough again, "Hey! That's an insult to all rabbits! Of course not...Would carrot cake count?" Rhyme laughed as Beat went up to Neku, "So...Did the mission mail come in yet?"

"Nope," Neku replied, "Xia was up before me and she didn't show it to me so I guess not."

"We're on Cat Street," Shiki suddenly said, "Weird...Guess we moved a bit..." Xia shrugged as she kept glancing down at her feet, "Xia, you okay?"

"..."

"Xia?"

"Don't bother her," Neku told Shiki, "She must need some time to herself since last night. Zixin right?" Xia nodded, "..."

"...Well, standing here isn't going to help!" Beat finally yelled to break the silence, "If they're giving us a small break we should move out a bit so we won't be-" A phone ring cut him off, "Mission mail!" Rhyme yelled as Xia opened her cell phone so they could read, "Clear the streets of Dogenzaka and Spain Hill. After that make a call for a poor guy to show his girlfriend he loves her on the street of Moloco. You have about 800 minutes to complete this task. Fail and you shall be Erased. From the Reapers..."

"Ow!" They all looked down to see the timer on their hands, "Looks like we're on again..."

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Please comment to help me improve or tell me how you feel. Thanks again and see you next time!


	6. Exchange and Return

Two certain characters we all love and know are going to appear now! You know who I mean.

**I do not, repeat for the millionth time so far, DO NOT own TWEWY or any of it's characters! I do own the plot and some of the OCs.**

* * *

"Clear the streets of Dogenzaka and Spain Hill. After that make a call for a poor guy to show his girlfriend he loves her on the street of Moloco. You have about 800 minutes to complete this task," Shiki repeated, "Hm...Well, let's see. Dogenzaka and Spain Hill aren't so far. What does Moloco mean?" Xia raised her hand quickly and spoke in quick Chinese, "That's it!"

"What?" Neku asked, "What does Xia think?"

"She thinks it means the phone booth of love! The rumored phone booth!" Jaggar exclaimed, "Now we have the information we need to figure this out!"

"...The bunny's sugar high," Beat muttered as he moved a bit away as Jaggar glared at him, "I AM NOT!"

"Wanna take this outside yo?!"

"WE ARE OUTSIDE!"

"SHUT UP!!" Neku yelled, "Both of you god..."

"...Sorry.." Xia sweat dropped and looked around the street, "Let's see...We're in Cat Street now so it'll be a long walk to Dogenzaka or Spain Hill. Spain Hill is a lot closer to us than Dogenzaka," Shiki reasoned, "Maybe we'll check out Spain Hill first."

"But Moloco is close to Spain Hill too," Rhyme reminded her, "If we go to Spain Hill first, clear out Noises, go to Dogenzaka, and back. Won't Noises reappear?"

"Good point," Shiki sighed, "But, what can we do?"

"...T...," Xia muttered and finally realized something, "Shiki! Rhyme! Jaggar! Neku! Beat!"

"What is it?" Jaggar asked as she placed him down and ran off somewhere, "Xia!!" She returned back with a map and placed it on the ground, she pointed to Beat and Rhyme as she also pointed at Spain Hill. "Oh pairs?" Neku finally asked and she nodded, "So two of us go to Spain Hill, another pair goes to Dogenzaka, and the last pair waits for us to return to Moloco." Xia nodded and hugged him, "Xie'xie' Neku!" Neku just shrugged and blushed slightly as she pulled away, "Now we got to find these poor lovebirds in distress," Jaggar sighed, "Now that narrows it down to the entire world!!"

"Jaggar calm down," Rhyme told him, "Look over there..."

"I can't believe you!"

"I swear! It wasn't what you think babe!" They all turned to see a young couple in front of a store, arguing. The woman glared at him, "You always say that, but you always come here to flirt with my sister! Today's our anniversary!"

"Calm down will ya?" the man sighed, "You got it all wrong. I was just-"

"Staring at my sister! That's what! She's smarter and more prettier than me right?! Than why don't you spend the entire day with her as I'm off to see my girlfriends at Dogenzaka to grab some ramen, don't follow me!"

"Wait, Serena!" The woman was already storming off as the man sighed, "...I'll give her time to cool down. I'm sure she'll understand..."

"Guess we found them," Neku announced, "Now our new problem is that only Xia and I are the only ones with pins..."

"We'll have to find some Noises first to get you guys give us some of your points," Shiki stated as Xia nodded in agreement, "Neku, can you scan?"

"Sure thing."

On a rooftop...

"Man," a Reaper sighed as he drank out of a large bottle of beer, "Why us handling watching duty? Zixin can handle it, I mean, he can use that weird all seeing eye power of his."

"Oh shut up old man..."

"Respect your elders Watcher," the Reaper pointed out as the younger one glared at him, "You're like what? Fourteen?"

"Yes," the girl Reaper glared, "And apparently wiser than you Papa..."

"I am not your dad! I ain't that old...Am I?"

"You act younger, but look like an old man watching the world past him by while wasting out..."

"Sheesh, harsh.." The Reaper girl peered down watching the Players scramble in different directions, "Huh..They're all missing the point in today's mission. Separating and conquering..."

"Well Father Mercy's always trying to test out the teams," the other Reaper replied, "Seeing which ones the most loyal and strong...At least that's what he say at our last meeting..."

"You were drowning yourself in two bottles of sake and one cup of wine," the Watcher glared and looked down, "Huh? Well, well..Bunny alert." They peered down to see Xia and the others running, "I want a closer look that okay with you Drunken Fool?" The Reaper glared at her, "Do what you want," he finally said as he chugged down another bottle of beer, "I ain't stopping you." The Reaper girl smirked and morphed down in front of them. "You'll regret it if you try to fight them though," the other Reaper chuckled as he watched from above.

Down on the ground...

"Whoa! Where'd this brat come from yo?!" Beat exclaimed as a young girl appeared before them as soon as all of them gained EL points to go to level four.The girl had long dark green hair that went down to her knees, dark red eyes with black specks around the pupil, pale skin, a long dark purple skirt that had faint black skull designs, a pair of black platform shoes that had red ribbons at the toe, a dark violet sweater with long sleeves that covered her hands and had a low V neck collar with dark green lace edging it, and a red ribbon choker. She bowed slightly, "Um...May you please move?" Rhyme asked, "We're in a hurry..."

"I can tell," the girl sneered as she straightened up, "I won't be letting you pass anytime soon however."

"Look yo!" Beat yelled, "You clear out of the way or I'm gonna!"

"That isn't wise to do when you face a Reaper," the girl smirked causing them to be alarmed, "Especially the Watcher."

"Y-You're like fourteen!" Shiki exclaimed in surprise as the girl glared at her, "I'll take that as a comment you annoyance," the girl replied her tone a bit cold, "I'm Bunko. Bunko Yuriko, the Watcher. I'm in charge to Erase all troublemakers and rule breakers, which from your record you did quite a lot the last time this game was up and running."

"Are you going to Erase us?" Neku asked, testing if she was really dangerous or not. Bunko glared at him as the wind began to increase, "Sadly not yet," she sighed in a bored tone, "Despite that you are insulting my superior status, I can't Erase you since you did nothing yet also because of the Game Master's rules."

_"That's_ _right," _Neku thought, _"Until the seventh day that is..."_

"When the seventh day is here, trust me," Bunko told them, "I shall reign my wrath on you. However, I'm just here to do something...A favor to Xia Amaya."

"F-Favor?!" Jaggar yelled, "What favor?! We are no friends with you Reapers!"

"Well you are friends with Zixin right? That makes us a bit friendly," Bunko scoffed as she raised her hands that glowed, "The nerve though...I'm here to exchange entry fees, as usual. I can't Erase you or attack you however I can do something much worse than that. I can take something you have important to you right now...And return your former entry fee. A voice isn't as important as that stuff rabbit you hold Xia." Xia gasped loudly and fell to the ground on her knees, "What are you doing?!" Jaggar demanded, "What are you doing to Xia!?"

"Heh," Bunko smirked, "I'm giving back her entry fee, the first one anyway..."

"Xia!" Shiki cried as she and the others tried to help her. Xia cried out in pain as her throat began to burn, _"W-What's going on?!" _she panicked as she felt her breath grow shorter and began to choke, _"What's she doing to me?! Am I going to die?!"_

"You!" Neku yelled, "What the hell are you doing to Xia?! You're killing her! Stop it!"

"..As you wish," Bunko replied and released her hold on Xia who gasped for air and closed her eyes as the pain began to slip away from her throat, "W-What the hell did you just do?" she demanded revealing a soft voice as she coughed, "Why am I able to speak again in Japanese?"

"I told you," Bunko repeated, "I am able to exchange entry fees as I see fit. Your voice isn't of much value, but he is..." Bunko smirked as she held up Jaggar who struggled to break free of her grasp, "Let him go!" Xia yelled as she stood up, "Let him go right now! I'll give you another entry fee!"

"And that would be your memories of your parents right? Sorry," Bunko sighed in a bored tone, "I don't see that as much value. I want to make your days in this game a living hell...Starting with this ball of cotton in my hands."

"No!" Xia cried out as she dashed towards the Reaper, "Xia!" Shiki called out in alarm, "Neku! Stop her! She'll be Erased if Bunko releases Noises at her!"

"I'm on it!" Bunko glared at Xia, "Just because I can't Erase you or attack you directly..Doesn't mean I can't do this!" Xia gasped as she and Neku were zapped into two different zones, "Neku?!"

"It's okay," his voice called out from his zone, "I'm here Xia. Well, not with you, but on a different plane. Guess you haven't done partner battles huh?"

"Usually Jaggar just disappears when we saw Noises..."

"That's how it works," Neku explained, "We go to different zones, but in the same area though. We work together to make sure we're both okay."  
_"So...Jaggar was really..." _"Xia! Here they come!" Xia looked up to see the Noises, "I got it!" Xia quickly used a fire pin to burn away her enemies as she used her kicks and punches to push them away from her to a distance. Neku on the other head used the slash pins as well as fire pins.

They appeared in front of Bunko, "Tch," Xia glared, "I defeated the Noises now give Jaggar back to me!"

"That's not how it works," Bunko sighed, "I give, take, keep, and wait. You'll just have to get him back on the seventh day bunny girl. Just to make sure you do have a reason.." Xia gasped as Bunko squeezed Jaggar tightly as he choked, "X-Xia!!"

"You're hurting him!" Rhyme cried out and Beat covered her eyes quickly, "It's just a stuff animal," Bunko chuckled darkly, "Nothing, but a child's toy..."

"Jaggar isn't a toy!" Xia cried out, "He's my friend! The one that has been with me ever since my parents disappeared from my life! He's the only thing of what my mother created...Don't..Don't!"

"X-Xia!"

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Bunko continued to squeeze Jaggar tightly until finally he froze, fell forward, and turned to a dull color, "Heh..See, just a toy."

"You...You killed him!" Xia cried out, "You destroyed his inner soul!" Neku quickly grabbed Xia, by the waist before she charged at Bunko again. Rhyme held Beat's hand tightly as Shiki stood there speechless. Bunko laughed as Xia finally fell to the ground on her knees, "This is so priceless!" she laughed, "I'm a mere fourteen year old Reaper..And I made a sixteen year old Player cry over a useless toy?! How perfect! How fitting!"

"Bunko!" Shiki gasped as Teiko appeared, "Oh man! Come on! You always have fun before me!"

"Not my fault," Bunko said blankly as she tossed Jaggar's body to her, "Take care of that useless thing will you?"

"What am I? You're maid?!"

"You're the lowest level Reaper duh," Bunko told her and began to walk off, "Oh..Can you take care of them? They're one team member short..." Neku gulped as the white haired Reaper grinned at them, "Oh...You don't have a member to replace this toy...Well, so long!" Teiko allowed a huge wave of Noises at them, "Too bad you didn't last that long in the second day!" Her laugh rang out as the Noises hurried over to them, "Yo! WE GOTTA BOUNCE YO!" Beat yelled out in fear as he grabbed his sister and skated back to Cat Street, "WE AIN'T GONNA BE NOISE FOOD YO!"

"Neku! Xia!" Shiki cried as she ran after them, "Come on! They're going to get us if you don't go back to Cat Street!"

"I'm coming! Xia!" Neku tried to help the girl up, "Xia..."

"Go on...I'll be fine..." Neku frowned and grabbed her by the shoulder, "You're coming with us! Jaggar wouldn't want you to give up so soon!"

"H-Hey! P-Put me down!" Xia cried out as he ran after the others as he carried her in his arms, "I'm not...I don't like being carried!"

"Well you weren't moving!"

"Put me down!"

"Do you want to become Noise food?!"

"No, but-"

"Than just hang on tight okay? I'm a fast runner and you're not so heavy so we'll make it!" Xia blushed darkly, _"...You're really gonna get it when we manage to find a place to hide after this..."_

"Phones!"

"Wait a sec!" Neku called as Beat slide off his skateboard in a halt, crashing down on the pavement as Rhyme landed on him, "Ow! What's up now yo!? We've gotta find a place to hide?!"

"Phones! Over here!" Neku glanced at the cafe across from us, it couldn't be..."Phones! Hurry up!"

"Mr. H?!" Neku exclaimed seeing him, CAT, Producer of Shibuya, his idol, at the open door of WildKat Cafe yelling at them, "Get in here! Those Noises look like they're really going to kill you!" They hurried into the cafe as he closed the door fast as the Noises raced past the cafe without even stopping. "Sheesh," the Producer sighed, "What did you do? Piss off that new Reapers to the point where they sent Player hungry Noises at you?"

"Not exactly," Shiki said nervously, "But why are you here?"

"The Boss wanted to come down here to know why things of Shibuya are acting weird," Mr. Hanekoma told them, "By the way, Phones...Who's that girl in your arms? Your new girlfriend?" Xia and Neku blushed to a dark red color, "PUT ME DOWN!" Xia yelled and accidentally fell to the floor in an ungraceful like manner, "Ow..."

"I-It wasn't what you thought!" they both cried after Xia stood up, "Well you two did look close I just-"

"Y-You guessed wrong sir!" Xia exclaimed as the blush began to fade a bit, "We're just schoolmates...Teammates here in this game at the moment. I haven't..I haven't exactly been friends with them."

"I see and the name is Sanae Hanekoma," he told her, "I'm the original Producer of the Reaper Game. Just call me Mr. H."

"P-Producer?!" Xia asked in surprise, "Y-You're really..."

"Yup," Neku smiled and explained, "He's the Producer and CAT. As well as a our friend who saved our asses back when we were in the game."

"Whoa!" Xia cried and bowed, "I'm a fan of CAT! It's an honor!" Mr. Hanekoma laughed, "No big deal to say that! Just for the record, your name wouldn't be Xia Amaya would it?"

"Uh yes it is," Xia replied, "Why?"

"I see, so you're the daughter..."

"What's going on?" Shiki asked, "Xia seems to be in the center of everything. All the Reapers seem to know her and her father, who's rumored to have-"

"Oh it isn't a rumor," a new voice called out, "It's a fact, Xia Amaya's father is the new Composer of this new improved UG. I'm going to restore order however."

"J-Joshua?!" Neku yelled in surprise as the silver haired Composer appeared behind Mr. Hanekoma, "W-What?! Why are you here?!"

"Well that wasn't an exact warm welcome," Joshua sighed, "I knew hoping for one was hopeless."

"Uh hello," Shiki reminded him, "You almost killed all of us and destroy Shibuya for crying out loud!"

"Yes, but I didn't...," Joshua replied and glanced at Xia, "So you're the Amaya girl...You all have to listen to what I have to say and I need your help..." Xia glanced at the people around her, what the heck was going on?!

* * *

Ta-DAH!! Josuha and Mr. H have returned!! Yay! Comment on anything you want or suggestions you may consider I might want to use for the story later. It's welcomed. Well, thank you for reading once again and see you next time!


	7. Unsure And Confused

**I do not, repeat for the millionth time so far, DO NOT own TWEWY or any of it's characters! I do own the plot and some of the OCs.**

* * *

"I-I don't understand," Xia finally said breaking the silence, "Are you accusing my father for this?!"

"I wouldn't call it accusing," Joshua stated in a knowing tone, "I'm just telling you the truth."

"No! You're wrong!" Xia cried and fell to the ground as her sob finally choked out, "My father...He would never...How..." Shiki knelt next to her as Xia tried to keep her cries to a soft whimper, "That's a little harsh!" she told him, "Xia just lost enough people already! Give her a break!"  
"She'll need to know all this," Joshua replied, "Better to come to the truth straight out than later. One mistake I took with all of you before as I recall..."

"...What's your side of this whole story of how this game was restarted?" Neku asked allowing everyone to stare at him as if he was insane, "What?"

"You trust him?!" Xia exclaimed, "You think he's-"

"He's the original Composer and was my partner Xia," Neku explained, "I'm not buying that your father is responsible, I'm just wondering why this is happening. I want to hear what they got to say. Besides, trust your partner is the same as trusting team members right?"

"...I," Xia looked down, "I guess so..."

"That's good Phones," Hanekoma smiled and handed Xia a tissue, "Here."

"Thanks Mr. Hanekoma..."

"It's Mr. H okay?" Xia nodded as she wiped the tears and her eyes as Joshua glanced at all of them, "Funny," he finally said, "I thought you had a stuff rabbit that talked..."

"Jaggar?"

"That's his name?"

"...A Reaper named Bunko took him," Rhyme explained, "She took him and gave Xia her voice back."

"That's a new flaw in our plan," Joshua muttered, "He may have been the only thing to help us out..."

"What are you saying?" Xia asked, "I don't understand..."

"You father's involved and my guess is that your stuff rabbit, Jaggar, was your guide to help you out in this game," Joshua said, "I received word that the game was restarting in a new format by an unknown source. I just heard the name 'Amaya' and figured that this person was being controlled by someone since the sender only told me about his last name and begged me and Sanae to get down here to help him out. Well, he wasn't very clear too...He kept saying 'bunny girl' and 'talking rabbit' in his last contact. Yesterday I was busy checking things out and I saw you guys and Xia."

"Leading you to figure out everything you have at the moment," Neku finished, "I see, so your actually not saying Xia's father is the reason your game is screwed up. What happened to the other Reapers? Your Reapers from your game..."

"Them? Oh they're somewhere," the Composer told him, "I don't know though...Those new Reapers are a lot stronger than any Reapers I have with me. I would never have figured that this would happen." Neku glanced at Xia who was sitting quietly with Shiki, "Can you tell us more?"  
"Can't that's all we can figure out..."

"By the way," Hanekoma said, "Where's your timer?"

"WHAT?! OH CRAP THE MISSION!! WE'RE SCREWED YO!! WE CAN'T GET OUT WHEN THOSE NOISES ARE TRYING TO EAT-"

"Beat!" Rhyme yelled and pointed to her hand, "It's gone. Someone else completed it."

"Really?" Beat asked and let out a huge sigh of relief, "Yo. I almost got a heart attack..."

"We can't go outside still though," Shiki reminded them, "We need a new team member to replace Jaggar."

"Already covered," Joshua smiled, "I'll be in your team."

"Huh?!"

"It's a good enough idea," Joshua explained, "None of the new Reapers know who I am. So I'm safe, besides...This was my game too. I would like to restore order as soon as possible. Am I in?"

"Xia? What do you say?" Neku asked her and her head snapped to look at him, "W-What?" she asked, "Why are you asking me if I want him in our team?"  
"Jaggar was your friend," he explained, "You decide who to be a good replacement for him on our team. He'd like you to continue right?"

"...Fine," she replied and looked at Joshua, "You're in.."

Meanwhile...

"Here!" Teiko yelled and tossed Jaggar's lifeless body to Zixin who stared at it in shock, "I did what I was suppose to do..."

"...What the...Why?!" Zixin yelled causing Katsumi jerked up from his seat after being awoken from his nap, "WHY DID YOU HURT XIA!?"

"...It was a request hopeless," Teiko rolled her eyes as Zixin glared at her in anger, "Orders by the higher up."

"I can't believe you did that though...Now Xia's-"

"Oh shut up Zixin," Bunko said entering the room, "Stop with that lame caring personality. We're Reapers, our job is just to do what we must to help the leader get what he wants."

"You know that better than anyone of us," Teiko reminded him, "Considering the fact that-"

"Shut up!" Zixin yelled, "Listen up, I don't care what happens...But if Xia is involved...Damn it!" He slammed his fist down hard on the table causing it to break and crash to the floor, "Katsumi! Handle the walls! I need to talk to her!"

"B-But sir!" Zixin quickly ran out of the room before his body guard could finish.

Back at WildKat...

"So...What now?" Shiki asked, "We're still in the game, we can't just go to where the new Composer-"

"It's fake new Composer," Joshua corrected, "He's not as strong as me, but at least for the moment he is in control."

"Right," Neku said, "In translation, you have a guess where he could be?"

"Not exactly," Joshua said, "I was hoping that your bunny girl here would let her stuff animal lead us, but since he's gone...We need to figure this out by playing along with what they'll throw down at us."

"Oh that's really a load of help," Shiki sighed, "That's really helpful."

"Dont' blame me," Joshua said, "I'm just here to get things back to normal, you're here to get out of this again."

"Xia," Neku said to the girl as she sat quietly next to Rhyme, "You haven't said a word..."

"...My word isn't that important," she replied as she played around with the cup of coffee in her hands, "I still don't understand anything...It's all a big jumble of words and emotions. I'll sort it out in time...Don't be worried about me..."

"Xia?!"

"Zixin!" Xia cried out in surprise as he panted while holding on to the door frame for support, "What are you doing here?! You're suppose to be at wall duty right?"

"Katsumi's handling it now," her friend managed to say as he tried to catch his breath and entered the cafe', "I...I heard what Bunko did and-"

"Wait...You're a Reaper," Joshua realized as he glanced at Hanekoma who was pretending not to notice him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a Reaper, but I'm Xia's friend," Zixin explained, "Who are you?"

"H-He's-"

"My name's Yoshiya Kiryu, but everyone calls me Joshua instead," the Composer said in a smooth tone of indifference as Neku glared at him in annoyance at how he sounded, "I should be on guard...You Reapers are...Not trustworthy."

"Tch," Zixin glared at him and glanced at Xia, "You should really watch out for your new team member Xia...I don't like him."

"I could say the same to you," Neku grumbled causing Zixin to glare at him, "I came here to make sure you're okay Xia. Bunko didn't...I mean..." Zixin sat down, "I didn't know that she'd actually do that to you," he explained, "She tends to pick on new Players and your entry fee came up yesterday at our usual meeting and she must have-"

"What happened to Jaggar?"

"..I..I don't know," Zixin realized, "Oh shit!" He banged his head down hard on the table causing everyone to look at him with a little concern, "Damn! I should have taken him with me before I came here to return him to you! Shit, shit, shit!"

"Z-Zixin!" Xia stopped him before he continued to hurt himself, "S-Stop..Don't beat yourself up over it.."

"But I could have stopped her," he told her as his head still rested on the table, which Xia thought in relief, he did not bang, "I have enough reason to stop her...I failed you again Xia."

"Failed? What are you talking about?"

"Yes what are you talking about?" Neku asked as he and the others had watched the two closely, "Did you do something that you're regretting right now?" Zixin closed his eyes and sighed, "...Xia...Do you remember when we were younger? When we used to make those stupid promises under the sakura tree in the park we used to go to everyday?"

"...Yes," Xia remembered and smiled slightly, "We were always playing prince and princess sometimes or just tag. You always cheated since I couldn't catch you when you climbed up the tree."

"Glad you still remember that," Zixin smiled slightly, but didn't lift his face up to look at her, "...We made a promise that we'd stand by each other remember? When your mom died before we went to different schools? I failed to stay in contact with you and when I saw you here in the UG...I renewed the promise and swore to protect you and help as much as I could so you could live again...I'm such a screw up..."

"You're not a screw up..."

"I am..I failed you again!" Zixin cried out as he looked at her with guilty eyes, "How can you just easily forgive me like that!? I was your friend!"

"Hey, hey!" Hanekoma yelled and pointed to Zixin's bleeding forehead, "I don't want blood on the tables okay?" Zixin touched his forehead, "O-Ow...Guess I did hit myself hard..."

Xia took out a small tissue out of her pocket and held it at his forehead, "You're really stupid and reckless you know that right?" she told him as he looked at her, "What's done is done...I'll do my best to win this game to get everyone and Jaggar back. To go home again..Safe..."

"Xia..."

"Okay!" Neku yelled breaking up the silence that fell over them, "Before you two go on about touching subjects can we please figure out what to do now?"

"Oh do I sense some jealousy in that tone Neku?" Joshua teased earning a glare from the orange haired teen, "Oh shut up Josh.." Zixin pressed the tissue to make sure the bleeding would stop, "I should leave right?"

"Yes..Yes you should," Neku mumbled, he didn't know why he felt anger or jealousy towards the Reaper. Maybe because he didn't quite trust him yet, _"But they looked really close and they were acting like a freaking-?! Wait a sec...Am I getting jealous just because Xia and him could like each other?! No! That's not it...Is it?" _"I think...You could tell us what you do exactly," Joshua said, "I mean, I'm their new team member so it would be nice if you could fill us in about a little more detail if that's alright."

"Uh sure," Zixin grinned slightly, "What do you want to know?"

"How about...The pins?" Shiki asked, "Beat, Rhyme, and I have made it to enough EL points to be three or higher now."

"Really? Great!" Zixin smiled and handed them of psych pins, "Glad you told me before I left."

"Don't I get one?" Zixin frowned, "Uh...You're EL level is what?"

"...Three?" Zixin nodded and gave Joshua his pins, "If you're lying..Oh screw that I'm already breaking rules just hanging out with you guys.."

"How's that?" Neku asked, "You didn't seem to mind last night."

"That was because the day was almost over," Zixin explained, "Reapers and Players have limited free time. Reapers can't hang out with Players during the afternoons."

"That's a stupid rule," Shiki frowned, "Why are all the rules kind of..."

"Weird? Game Masters make basic rules each week," Zixin told them, "My father aka this week's Game Master, changes the rules everyday depending on the mission as well as Reaper rules to balance things out. With the other Reapers, trust me...It's a bit more hard to coop with. Like, Teiko usually does this rule where all the Players have to complete a mission or face being erased."

"Well now we know why she doesn't like Players," Shiki sighed, "What's her problem though?"

"You have to understand that some of the Reapers and Players really do hate each other due to some reason," Zixin explained, "Some of the Player teams are in their second time in this game even more?"

"How does that work? I mean, there is a winning team right?"

"I don't know," Zixin thought a moment, "I'm not one to know every single detail..."

"Um..," Rhyme gained their attention, "I don't understand the entry fees. Aren't we suppose to lose something when we got here? I don't think I lose my memory of my brother or anyone for that matter."

"Me too yo," Beat agreed, "Rhyme and I still know we're siblings, our bond is our most valued thing in our life yo."

"Well you have to ask another Reaper that, but that might not be a wise idea," Zixin finally answered, "Drunken Fool, er I mean, Silent Bloodshed isn't very...Um..Well, let's just say he's really really not a good person to talk to when he's not drinking..." Xia sweat dropped, "A Reaper...Drinking...Beer?"

"Sadly yes," Zixin laughed nervously, "All I know is that he tends to just ignore the entry fees and picks stuff at random. For example, you have great eyes so he might take your eye color and give you so random color like hot pink eyes..."

"That's really...Weird..." Zixin nodded, "He doesn't care like the others do, but he usually tries to take small things for some reason. I don't know, but that's how he works." He glanced at the clock, "I..Uh-"

"Let me guess you have another meeting?" Xia smiled as her friend smiled again, "Yeah, Bunko must have told the other Reapers about my outburst and might try to find a way to get my Reaper level down a notch to give me a taste of her wrath."

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Joshua told him politely as Zixin began to stand up and walk to the door, "You have been a little bit of help to us."

"No problem just call me out whenever you need me," Zixin reminded them and hugged Xia before leaving the cafe. As soon as he left Joshua let out a chuckle, "Seems like your friend might be more to you Xia..."

"Say what?" Xia asked in confusion, "...NO WAIT! WE'RE NOT!" Neku glared a bit at Joshua, "That's right they're just friends..."

"Do I sense more jealousy?" Neku let out a low snarl at Joshua as Hanekoma came between them, "Okay, okay," he sighed, "But...At least we know that we got a Reaper on our side for now." Xia sat down, "Zixin had been my friend since we were kids...Of course he would be concerned about me..."

"But he isn't your only friend," Neku pointed out, "We're your friends too." Xia looked down at her hands and didn't reply which caused Neku to become a bit bothered. Shiki glanced at her, "Xia?" Xia just nodded, "Yes...Yeah, we're friends..." Neku so wanted to rip his hair out, what was with that tone?! Didn't she know that they were there for her?! _"Why the hell is this bothering me anyway?! It's bothering me too much that she doesn't trust us!" _

* * *

Done! Phew, I hope this chapter's okay...Comments and suggestions are welcomed! Just let me know what you think okay? If you have any thoughts on this please let me know so I can improve a bit okay? Thanks again for reading and hope to see you again soon!


	8. New Noise, Unsigned Crane

**I do not, repeat for the millionth time so far, DO NOT own TWEWY or any of it's characters! I do own the plot and some of the OCs.**

* * *

Xia watched as Shiki and Neku chatted in the corner of the cafe as Beat and Rhyme were sitting in the next table doing a staring contest as Hanekoma and Joshua were at the counter also talking to each other. She sighed softly to herself and glanced down at the table, _"Can I really trust them?" _she thought as she rested her face in her hands, _"Neku said that they were my friends as well as team mates...But...I don't trust them. I really don't like people so I guess that's why I'm having a hard time opening up...No, I think it's because they're not to be trusted. Everyone I trust or care for just disappears-" _"Earth to Xia," Rhyme told her snapping her out of her thoughts, "U-Uh yeah?"

"Question," the younger girl asked, "Why is your name the way it is? Amaya means 'night rain' right? What does your first name mean?"

"Why do you ask?" Xia wondered, this was the first time someone came up to her just to ask that. "Oh cause my real name is Raimu," Rhyme explained, "And Beat's name is-"

"NO!!" Beat came up to her, "D-Don't tell her!! It's a freaking curse! My real name..."

"...How can a name be a curse?" Xia sweat dropped, "A cursed name would be Daisukenojo something..." An awkward silence fell over the siblings as Xia blinked before realizing what she had just said, "Oh my god...Daisukenojo is his real name?!"

"Stop laughing yo!" Beat yelled and waved his arms around as Rhyme also laughed along with Xia, "Our parents are just plain whack okay?!"

"Right," Rhyme giggled, "But why is your name the way it is Xia?" Xia thought a moment before replying and looked at them, "Well," she explained, "My mom told me that when I was born that the night sky was raining a lot, but suddenly began to clear when day break came and a small cloud was in the rosy colored sky dawning a new day. So that's how she came up with Xia for rosy cloud. My mother was an artist so she must have used her creativity to name me..."

"Wow," Rhyme smiled, "That sounds cool. She was an artist?"

"Yeah," Xia smiled suddenly happy to talk about her mother to someone, "Her name was Daiyu Jia before she married my dad. Daiyu meant 'black jade' and Jia meant 'beautiful.' It fit her too. My mom was born and raised in Beijing, China and moved her to Japan to attend an art school. That's when she met my dad."

"What kind of art did she do?" Rhyme asked as she sat down next to her, "Did she do graffiti like CAT?"

"Hey," Hanekoma said hearing his title, "What's going on over there? Are you saying I'm a bad artist?"

"No, no!" Xia told him, "We're just talking about my mom...She was an artist too you know. She did a lot of nature artworks, like butterflies flying over a field of orchids or a rabbit sitting in the tall grasses to conceal itself. She also loved to paint the busy streets of Shibuya so we moved here."

"So do you draw?" Xia sweat dropped, "Sadly...I don't think I got her artistic skill...Give me a pencil and I'll draw a chicken that's really a rock with a beck and really skinny wings." Rhyme laughed as Beat thought a moment, "A rock chicken? That's sweet yo!"

"Didn't you hear me say I can't draw?" Xia questioned as Rhyme shrugged, "Well...Everyone has a talent and a not so good talent. Someone's least favored drawing can be another's one envy you know?"

"You're a good person to talk to," Xia told the younger girl, "You could be a teacher or a speech giver. I'm sure you'd be a great inspiration to everyone you meet.."

"Oh no," Rhyme told her, "I'm not that big of an inspiration am I?" Xia smiled at her again, "Yes you are...You got me to talk a lot about my mother, not many people can get much out of me." Rhyme smiled.

Neku glanced over to watch Rhyme and Beat manage to engage Xia into a friendly conversation, "Hey..Neku?" Neku looked over at Shiki, "Yes? What is it?" Shiki frowned, "Er...N-Never mind." Neku looked at her, "What is it? You usually don't frown that way unless it's me being emo or antisocial...Oh. Was I being antisocial earlier?"

"N-No!" Shiki assured him, "It's about...Well, Xia."

"What about her?"

"Um...Do you like her?" This time it was Neku's turn to frown, "What?"

"I'm just saying," Shiki explained, "I've seen you look at her a lot and...Well..."

"Are you being jealous?"

"Am not!" Shiki blushed, "...Do you?"

"...W-Well..." Neku was suddenly grateful that he was looking away since he felt a slight blush rising to his cheeks, why was she getting jealous now? Didn't they go out a few times? _"But that was before I met Xia..." _Neku frowned again, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Stop avoiding the question Neku!" Shiki exclaimed, "Just tell me now okay?!"

"Uh...Are you guys okay or is this a bad time to get involved here?" They both turned to see Xia in front of them, "Er...N-No we're just arguing over something stupid," Shiki answered and adjusted Mr. Mew in her arms as well as her glasses. Wait! "I'm back to normal!" Shiki cried out as she realized that her black hair and eye glasses had returned to her. Xia blinked a moment, "Didn't you have-"

"I guess I was right about who that entry belonged to," a voice said as they all turned to see Katsumi standing in the doorway of the cafe, "Zixin asked me to return that entry fee since he knows that Bunko would try to pick on you again. Thank him when you see him next time will you?"

"Hey wait a sec!" Xia called before he left, "Katsumi right? How come-"

"Zixin is my master," Katsumi told her, "I'm his shield and he is who I serve. I'm just doing what he asks me to do. I could care less if you were erased."

"That's really...nice," Neku frowned and Xia let out a growl, "Look!" she finally yelled, "Why are you guys targeting us anyway? And what's your agenda behind this?!" Katsumi glared at her, "...You want answers, find them yourself. I suggest you go where you died to see..."

"Hey!" Katsumi disappeared and Xia let out a yell, "Man! I thought he'd tell us!"

"Well," Joshua said, "He did give us a clue."

"What? Yo, all he did was say to check out where-OH!" Beat exclaimed, "I get it! So we just go to where we died?! Yo let's go than!"

"Not so fast," Neku said, "Isn't it risky? I mean, wouldn't he be trying to get us erased? It could be a trap..."

"I doubt it," Rhyme said, "He said that he didn't care, but Zixin might be mad if he found out that Katsumi was trying to set a trap for us. I say we can give it a shot." Xia nodded as Shiki also gave Rhyme a high five, "That settles it than. Off we go to the Scramble Crossing and to my apartment," Xia announced as they all began to go. "You'll be okay by yourself won't you Sanae?" Joshua asked his Producer, "Oh don't worry Boss," the Producer replied, "I'll be okay. Besides, I doubt anyone or anything would try to take me out."

"See you around Mr. H," Neku called, "And thanks."

"No problem Phones, just be careful out there." They all left the cafe' and Cat Street itself to the crossing.

Meanwhile...

"Zixin!!" The redhead Reaper flinched, oh he knew he had it coming..."You asked all of the entry fees to be returned and replaced by mere old memories?!" Bunko questioned, "How dare you! You know that Silent Bloodshed is stupid enough to allow you to do it! And that it goes against everything we Reapers stand for! Do you want to abuse your power?"

"Well at least you won't have anyone to bother now with exchanges right Bunko?" Zixin asked challenging the younger Reaper, "You're one to talk." Bunko snarled slightly, despite her having power to take entry fees she knew her limits. She couldn't fight him. "You're off the hook for now," the fourteen year old huffed, "But wait until Father Mercy hears this at our meeting. He'll be very disappointed in you..." She turned on her heel and left as Zixin finally relaxed himself, "Katsumi it's clear to enter."

"Sir," Katsumi frowned, "...This isn't wise. You're going against-"

"I know," Zixin frowned, "But...Sadly, I don't care anymore." Katsumi watched as the redhead smiled slightly at him, "I don't care as long as Xia is alright. Being this...It doesn't matter anymore."

"...You'll get in trouble."

"That's what makes it worth while," Zixin replied, "I'm doing this...To keep the person I care for safe and I don't care what happens to me as long as I'm trying to help her." Katsumi sighed, "If that's what you wish."

At the Scramble Crossing...

Neku frowned, "Okay..We died here right?"

"Yup," Shiki frowned as well as she pushed her glasses up slightly, "And...Not a lot going on now."

"The explosion must have been placed as a terrorist attack or something," Neku reasoned, "Someone must have heard it right?"

"I doubt it," Xia sighed, "When I was shot at my apartment...No one reported it. I just woke up there and my body wasn't harmed at all. No dead corpse or blood stain on the carpet. If someone heard an explosion killing four teenagers here and they came to the UG, I don't think they'd report it."

"So your saying," Joshua thought a moment, "That all deaths of the Players that come to the UG...Aren't seen?"

"It's possible," Xia replied, "I mean, maybe those with a high sixth sense could sense that something is wrong, but everyone else would just feel a certain wave of emotion and that's it. Jaggar and I watched you guys die, no one even screamed when the explosion happened. It was erased into this world..."

"...This is getting serious," Joshua frowned, "If this continues, than people will-"

"Huh? Yo! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!" Beat yelled out in horror as huge gang of gray silver Noises appeared. "Taboo Noises?"

"No," Xia realized, "Worst! Those are Corpse Noises!"

"What?"

"Jaggar warned me about them when we got here," Xia quickly explained, "The Players that were erased too early in the game get transformed into ghost like shaped phantoms and kill other Players to eat their souls!"

"Oh snap!" Neku yelled, "Than that means we're next?!"

"I suggest we run so we don't find out!" Shiki yelled as they took off. "Why is everything chasing us today?!" Rhyme cried out in fear as her brother skated with her in his arms, "I don't wanna know! Yo! These things are creeping me out!!"

"Hold on," Joshua said and took out a pin with a light blue design of angel wings, "Let me try this pin out." The Composer floated up into the air and raised his hands up. Just as the silver beings tried to get to him a bright sliver beam was shot through their bodies erasing them quickly as Joshua came down to the ground, "Whoa," Xia said, "How did you do that?"

"You're boyfriend accidently let me have this pin," Joshua explained holding it, "Guess it's a Reaper type pin to ward off those things. My best guess is that with this pin around we'll be okay."

"He isn't my boyfriend!!"

"...And you didn't tell us this why?" Neku asked in annoyance, "Oh simple...I just wanted to see us all panic for a while for fun."

"That isn't funny!" Shiki yelled, "We could have gotten erased for good!"

"At least I got them off our backs okay?" Joshua smirked, "I was having a good time watching Beat scream and spazz out."

"Yo! Pretty boy!" Beat yelled in anger, "I ain't a spazz!!"

"...Dude...You were spazzing earlier," Xia sighed, "Let's go. My apartment's up this building."

"Whoa! You're apartment building is huge!" Xia frowned, "Er...Thanks?" Xia lead them up the stairs to the apartment and placed her hand on the door knob only to find that it was locked, "What the? I can't...It's not opening!"

"What do you mean not opening? You just turn the doorknob and-"

"I know how to open a door Joshua!" Xia snapped, "But...I can't open it at all! It won't open! I unlocked it so it should be unlocked..."

"Maybe," Shiki reasoned, "Someone came by and lock it for you?"

"That's impossible," Xia told her, "No one lives on this floor except me. Even the landlady doesn't come up until the end of the month to tell me about the rental payment."

"So...Maybe the person that killed you could be inside," Rhyme said quietly, "I think we should come back here later Xia."

"...Yeah, I guess," Xia sighed, "Huh? Hey, I don't remember this on the door." She pointed to a small origami folded crane taped to the door and took it down, "Funny, who'd leave it here?"

The crane was lavender, her mother's favorite color, and had a small black bunny drawing on its wing, "...Whoever did this must be an artist."

"How can you tell?"

"The rabbit...Look at how detailed it is despite it being so small," Xia explained, "My mother always said artists knew how to make every detail perfect in everything they drew, painted, or even photographed. So, I guess it's an artist."

"You're quite the detective Xia," Joshua commented, "Why not unfolding it to see if someone wrote something?" Xia frowned not wanting to destroy the paper creature, but did to find out who would send it to her. "It's from a person my mother used to know, or at least this person said." She handed the note to Neku who read it quietly, "Hi Xia, I hope you manage to get this on your second day of this game. I would really want to meet you in person after the mission tomorrow, I think you'll find me at the old ramen shop near Dogenzaka. Please meet me. From an old friend of your mother's."

"Sounds shadey," Joshua frowned, "Also, no name? A stalker's after you Xia."

"Don't even go there dude," Xia warned and grabbed the note to turn it into a paper ball, "I don't want to know, but maybe this could work out our questions. Let's go there after the mission tomorrow."

"...Alright if you say so," Neku agreed, "But, if it turns out to be a stalker we run for it."

"Thanks Neku," Xia smiled.

Meanwhile...

"So...How's our dear leader?" The man behind the keyboard glanced up at the Reaper, "...Please...Let me leave...I don't want to do this. I'm not-"

"You are the Composer of this," the Reaper smirked, "You are stuck and you have no choice, but to do this job my dear friend. After all this, I will be Composer and I will let you and whoever you choice to be free of this fate. You do want everyone to be safe right?" The man nodded his head, "Good. Now, about tomorrow.."

"..Release the Corpse Noises out."

"Yes, so that it makes this more interesting my friend...We're going to face big changes and I except you to do what I want..Or else...You'll be failing everyone you have tried to protect."

"...Yes sir..."

* * *

Hi! A new chapter done! Ow, my head hurts a bit, but it's worth it when you finish a new chapter to your story! Thanks for reading and I hope that you continue to support me in the future. I also want to let you know that if you have any ideas, let me know and I'll try my best to follow your advise or suggestions on how to improve. See you next time! Thanks again!


	9. Zetta's Back Baby! New Fusion

**I do not, repeat for the millionth time so far, DO NOT own TWEWY or any of it's characters! I do own the plot and some of the OCs.**

_Yays! I managed to update!! Sorry for the long delay. How much I curse your writer's block....__But anyways! Without anymore interruptions of the horrible enemy, writer's block, I give you a new chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Xia yawned and looked around, "...We're at 104 guys."

"Morning to you too!" Shiki yawned as she and Rhyme also woke up, "Wow, a lot more people today huh?"

"Maybe it's a sale," Rhyme replied, "I mean...This is a huge shopping zone for us girls."

"...I really don't shop here much..."

"W-What?!" Shiki cried out her glasses falling off her face a bit, "Why not?! It's the hot-"

"I know," Xia frowned, "But..I like clothes that fit my style...."

"...."

"What? I like bunny ears okay?"

"That's kind of cool though. Dressing up your own way," Rhyme smiled, "Huh? Morning sleepy heads!" Beat yawned loudly as Joshua and Neku stood up, "Yo....Tired..."

"Well you better shape up," Joshua told him, "We're going to be pretty busy when that mission comes."

"Isn't someone actually eager," Neku said, "You'd usually ask to do a detour."

"I would, but this isn't my game anymore," Joshua reminded him, "This new Composer is powerful and his controls over the game are too. My only chance to turn things back to normal is to face him myself and erase him. No one messes with my work."

"Tell me not to piss you off," Xia commented and looked at her phone, "...Funny. The mission should be coming in now."

"Maybe...The Game Master's tired yo," Beat suggested, "I mean, he did give out a hard mission yesterday."

"Which we didn't complete," Xia replied, "Each mission has a hidden part to see how the teams handle it. Apparently the one yesterday was a divide and conquer work of effort. The Game Master must be seeing which team is being the most close to each other, the powerful groups combined wins I guess...."

"So...If the mission was to divide and conquer...What's today's?" Neku questioned, "Blindfold each other and try shooting arrows at apples on their heads?"

"That's not funny Neku," Joshua frowned, "I do not think Beat is a good person to give a sharp weapon to..."

"HEY! WHY ME GIRLIE JERK!?!"

"......I'm girlie?" Xia rolled her eyes, "Guys..Let's just try not to kill each other." She didn't like Joshua that much, but she didn't hate him. He was the originally Composer after all, his life and his own game were at stake. _"But to accuse my father?......My father isn't capable to do that. He's gentle, kind, and honest. Taking over someone else's work and trying to recreate a new world is out of the question with him." _Shiki looked at the sign next to them and looked at them, Neku caught her look, "No Shiki."

"But," Shiki frowned, "We didn't shop at all yesterday and we still have some free time..."

"No," Neku told her, "The mission can come any second and-" The ring of a cell phone cut him off, "See? Mission."

"Aw..." Xia opened her phone and frowned, "What the...."

"What's up?" Neku asked and looked at the message, "....This is a weird mission. 'Congrats on making it to the third day. Give yourselves a break from missions. Do what you want I'm not stopping you. Have fun, Game Master Father Mercy'? Okay, isn't that a weird mission?"

"My, my," Joshua said, "Seems like he's polite enough to consider that the teams are tired."

"On the third day? Seems unlikely," Neku pointed out, "Weren't your Game Master's more, 'Do this or your erased for good' or 'I'll give you this time limit!' This guy is just being easy on us."

They all stood there in silence as they tried to figure out why the mission was like that. Joshua sighed, "Well....How about we head to the Shibuya River than?"

"The river?" Xia asked, "You mean the sewer right? Why would you want to go there?"

"Well," Joshua explained, "My Reapers are protected there, but they don't know much of what's going on. I need to explain to them first of all, also...I think I can get someone to heat things up."

"...Don't tell me..."

"I might consider bringing Sho out of there to here," Joshua smirked as he watched Neku's face, "He could actually be helpful with his crazy self."

"YOU HAVE LOST IT!!!" Neku yelled, "The Grim Heaper isn't much help! He'll just do something stupid and get us all killed!!!"

"...Who's this Sho Grim Heaper guy?!" Xia cried out confused, "I'm lost!"

"He's this crazy math Reaper yo," Beat explained, "He's as strong as bricks! He speaks in a bunch of....Er..."

"Uses a freaking math language," Neku finished, "Are you sure that's the best idea Joshua? How about-"

"Nope, no can do," Joshua told them, "Sho is our best chance to be a spy or whatnot, he'll obey this time don't worry...Especially if I tell him what he has to do..."

"Oh boy..."

"HELLO! CONFUSION!!" Xia protested as they looked at her, "What is going on?!"

"You'll see Xia, now let's go." Xia frowned as she followed the group, something told her that this might not be a good idea. They raced down the streets until they came to the station underpass.

"Ow!" Shiki cried, "Ooh, there's a wall again...." Joshua took out a key pin, "Allow me," he told her and they stepped away as he placed it into effect, "There." He lead the way inside as Xia went next to Neku, "Where are we going?"

"Most likely the Room of Reckoning or the Dead God's Pad...." Xia followed them through the sewer path, "Ew...It smells worse than before!" Shiki complained as they went deeper, "Joshua! How can you stand it?!"

"...I'd stop complaining," Joshua told her, "They might think we're-"

"Hey stop!"

"What?!" A pink haired woman appeared, "Don't you go closer to our turf!" she yelled at them, "I'll Erase-"

"Easy Uzuki," Joshua interrupted her, "It's us." Neku blinked as Uzuki Yashiro appeared before them fully in the light, "Oh...You and," she glared, "YOU!!!"

"Oh...So glad she remembers us," Neku grumbled as the pink Reaper pointed at them with fury in her eyes, "I THOUGHT I'D SEE THE LAST OF YOU LITTLE-"

"Easy, girl," a new voice cut in, "You don't want to get gray hairs now would ya?"

"L-Lollipop?!" Beat yelled as an orange haired Reaper came behind Uzuki, "Happy you still remember me," he told Beat. "Yo....This is so trippin'..."

"Oh I see a new member." Xia blinked and slowly hid behind Neku earning a slight glare from Shiki who was next to him. Joshua smirked slightly, "Well I see you guys are still able to stay alive."

"Well!" Uzuki huffed, "We're bored stuck in this place! We have to get out once in a while...."

"Yes, but it's a risk. Those other Reapers can easily erase you in a second you step out of this area. So stay."

Xia watched as the pink haired Reaper grumbled, "Kariya.....Do we have to listen to him?"

"He's the Composer...Remember?"

"Grr...." The two entered through a doorway as they followed close behind. "Hm?"

"Well, well," a man with sunglasses greeted them, "Composer sir..."

"Hello Megumi," Joshua greeted with a half wave, "Everything alright?"

"It's perfectly fine sir," his Conductor told him, "All of us haven't been well...Found out down here." Xia glanced around the room in amazement, "Why is there a really nice place in the sewer?" she asked in confusion as Neku shrugged. Megumi gave her a strange look, "...I don't recall you being in the game a year ago..."

"Huh? Oh I'm just-"

"She's the daughter of the guy who might be responsible."

"My father is not the criminal!" Xia yelled at Joshua, "Quit accusing him! It's not true yet!"

"Sadly we beg to differ," a woman with blond hair and glasses remarked behind Megumi, "Our calculations are never wrong my dear girl. Your father is behind this nightmare."

"Konishi," Joshua told the woman, "Say anymore and she might cry.."

"I would never cry in front of any of you!" Xia vowed fighting the urge of spilling out the water that threatened to fall down her face, "My father is innocent!"

"So zetta slow!" Neku gasped as the one and only Reaper he really didn't wish to see at all sat on the sofa in the back, "You all are trash! Crunch!"

"Ah! The Grim Heaper!" Neku cried out, "....Still with his trademark math language too..." Minamimoto glared at him, but than smirked, "You little radian! How we all missed you!"

"...Right~! You missed us," Neku frowned, "Joshua, you sure this is smart? The guy almost killed you and blew us all up..."

"Actually he didn't, meaning he wouldn't dare do it this time," Joshua assure them in a light tone, "So, are you in?"

"....Well excuse my dear aunt Sally! Hell yeah!" Sho smirked, "About time to subtract out of here!"

"Sadly though," Joshua interuptted him, "You must be careful....They know which Reaper is mine and which is on their side. You need to stop building your art..."

"WHAT?!"

"Ouch," Neku frowned, "That's gotta be a horror fest for him...."

"You must use normal vocabulary-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU USELESS DIGIT?! I CAN'T-"

"And finally, not to do anything too rash. Think you can do it Sho?" The math whizz Reaper grumbled lowly under his breath, "Why that little....Hecto.....Pi head..."

"Hm?"

"...Fine, but zetta-"

"Normal terms my yoctogram Reaper..."

"WHY YOU LITTLE DIGIT!!!" Sho yelled as he waved his arms around, "HOW CAN YOU SUBSTRACT MY PRECIOUS-"

Xia hid more behind Neku as Sho finally snapped and began to hit the pool table next to him while crying out random things that she couldn't make out and was happy not to understand. "Josh..You're evil," Neku finally concluded as the Composer chuckled cruelly, "How can you do this to the poor guy?"

"Well it's for a cause," Joshua explained, "Besides, he's the only one that's strong enough to not stand out."

"ARGH!!!" They all turned to see Uzuki glaring at him, "WHY THAT GUY AND NOT ME?!"

"....Didn't I say it before? Sho's the only one who can-"

"But the guy makes freakin' garbage-"

"DON'T YOU USELESS RADIAN! MY ART IS-"

"IT'S NOT ART! IT'S TRASH!!!" They watched in shock as Uzuki and Sho were at a glare off, "...Neku..I'm scared," Xia whimpered as Shiki also hid behind him, "Yeah, me too," she agreed. Beat had covered Rhyme's ears during the entire conversation and was struggling to cover her eyes as well when Uzuki made a very 'friendly' finger gesture to Sho. Joshua sighed and took out a pin before flicking it at both of their heads, "May we please stop this reckless fighting and just get to it? The longer we argue the less time we have before these new Reapers kill us all...."

"Hey Joshua," Xia managed to speak up, "Do you still have that pin from before?"

"Oh the one that finished off those Corpse Noises?" Xia nodded and Joshua gave it to her, "Why you ask?"

"It's just a feeling, but I think more of the Corpse Noises might show up today....A lot of them..."

"Huh, why does she remind me of an old Player," Megumi finally spoke, "A woman who was just like her...."

"Wait, was this woman Chinese?"

A long pause of silence fell on the Conductor, "As a matter of fact yes," he finally replied, "She entered the game and she and her partner won. I don't remember much about her, just that she looked much like a china doll. Her fee was the memory of her husband and child and her name was Daiyu."

"That was my mother!"

"Your mother? Well that must explain why you looked familiar," the Conductor smiled slightly, "Yes, she mentioned that she wished to be reincarnated instead of taking up my offer to become a Reaper. She was quite the Player almost as good as Neku."

"Really? She was strong?"

"Certainly, she beat Konishi who was the Game Master around that time," Megumi explained and the Iron Maiden behind him huffed, "Figured out how she fought and defeated her in three blows."

"W-Whoa," Neku said amazed, "Beat and I had a hard time with her and we used a lot of healing pins."

"Well that's because I practiced different combat styles after that," the Reaper behind Megumi retorted not admitting that she didn't change a thing, "I-I was merely unfocused that day..."

_"Sounds like you just can't admit defeat lady," _Xia thought bitterly as she thought a moment. "As I was saying, she won and she chose to be reincarnated."

"At least I know that she chose a second chance," Xia smiled slightly in relief that her mother was fine, "So what-" A loud slamming noise came from the door, "Damn," Joshua growled, "Here we go again..."

"What do you mean again?" Neku questioned as they looked at him and the Reapers. Joshua let out an annoyed sigh, "Those Corpse Noises....They tend to come here so...."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US WHY?!" Xia screamed as Shiki held her back from pounding the Composer, "Joshua! I thought you said this place was a freakin' safe house for you guys!!!!"

"At times, we tend to handle those things," he quickly explained, "By my power and Megumi's, but things have been turning ugly since our energies keep giving off a reading that seems great to them...."

"Oh so that's why you wanted a Reaper out, to lessen the energy waves?"

"Exactly, Sho is basically our back-up card if we fail."

"....I'm not feeling so reassured on this...What if he turns his back on us....."

"YOU USELESS RADIAN!!!! YOU DARE THINK I'D GO TO THOSE HECTOGRAMS?!"

".......Still scary," Xia whimpered as she returned to hiding behind Neku. Sho sweat dropped, "What's wrong you radian?"

"YOU SPEAK IN MATH!!! I DON'T LIKE MATH!!!" Sho felt a loud metal sound clang into his heart and was sent to a corner, ".......Why...Why..."

"....Did I push him over the edge again?"

"Nah," Neku told her, "He's just being emo 'cause you said hate and math in the same sentence. Math is his love....Literally."

"Hey Sho, get your butt out of that corner now!" Joshua sighed, "Neku's the emo one and I don't want to have anymore emo people okay?"

"AM NOT!!!"

"Now, now Neku," Shiki reasoned, "Let's not get upset with the truth."

"Shiki!!!"

"Well...She does have a point Phones," Beat coughed, "I mean, lookin' back at what's happened.....You are emo....."

".....Oh....Just perfect, thanks," Neku huffed bitterly, "So I'm the emo thanks."

"....Emo urges again?"

"Yeah-Wait, how do you know Xia?"  
"......."

"Oh-no, Xia.....Are you emo?"

"I don't go by labels."

"......So you are?"

"I said I don't label myself."

The loud bang collided into the door again, "Um...Sorry to be the Reaper of bad news," Kariya spoke, "But we got some Noises trying to come in Composer and company. Plan?"

"Move away from the door," Xia said as she grasped the Corpse pin in her hand, "I got this."

"But Xia-"

"This should be my fight. I can handle these guys!"

"But! It's a risk you need a partner-"

"Huh?" Neku blinked in surprised as a gray like ghost pushed through the door and headed towards Xia, "Oh crap!" He grasped her hand and they flashed off into different dimensions. "Neku! Xia!!!"

Dimensions.....

"Ow!" Xia landed on her back as she glanced around the empty room she was morphed to, "Neku!?"

"Right here...Uh...Kind of." She breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh god, I was beginning to think-"

"Oh snap! We got company!" Xia glanced forward to see a tall gray like body float in the air, "A-A body?" The body twitched and slowly transformed into a black cloaked figure with huge red eyes and a wide mouth screaming out violet sound waves, "Ow!"

"Xia look out!" Xia was knocked down by the invisible force of the wail and groaned, "Xia!"

Neku dodged the Corpse Noise's wail and closed his fist around the fire pin on his shirt, a huge burst of flames surrounded the Noise causing it to stop screaming for the moment, "Xia! Try using that Corpse pin! Hurry!" He felt the Noise struggle out of the flames and charge at him, "Oh crap! Ow!" He felt the wall collide to his back as the Noise tried to stab him with an arm that had turned into a saber. Meanwhile, Xia had successfully dodged and used the items around the room to smash into the Corpse Noise, but couldn't use the Corpse pin since whenever she tried to use it the Noise had reappeared before her and flung her to a direction that resulted with her body slamming painfully into the wall. She felt a sharp sting in her back and noticed the blood, _"Neku..." _She found a pin on her glove that resembled a can and formed a fist around it allowing the wound to heal, "Thanks Xia..."

"N-No problem," she blushed grateful that he wasn't in her dimension, "Okay! Let's do this!"

"Right!" Neku felt a glow of one of his pins and glanced down at it, it was the pin Mr. H had given him so long ago, "It's glowing....That only means..." He watched as the blank pin slowly formed a new design of what looked like a silver and red dragon in front of two glowing gold eyes, "Okay! Xia!"

"Huh?" Xia blinked in surprise as she felt the sudden rush of energy around her, "Neku....What is this? I feel stronger....."

"Let's go do this!"

"I'm with you!" Xia felt Neku right next to her as the two dimensions seemed to become one. She closed her eyes as a huge silver dragon roared and came out from the sky above her and flew around her. Neku glanced down to see a red dragon emerged from below and fly around him, the two dragons formed together into a huge black dragon that glared down upon the Corpse Noises. The dragon roared loudly and the Noises screamed in pain as a large fire blast fired at them engulfing them in light.

--

"Neku! Xia!"

"Huh?" Xia glanced around confused as Neku and her now stood in front of the empty doorway, "W-What?"

"What do you know," Neku glanced down at the blank pin, "Still works."

"Mr. H's pin?"

"Yup," Neku smiled at Shiki as he showed her and the others, "Xia and I used it. It was pretty cool."

"So those were..."

"Yeah, Corpse Noises just as everyone thought," Xia explained, "Only, these ones.....When we fought them, they weren't like the ones from yesterday. Instead of being deformed gray phantoms. These Noises remained like a dead body before turning into this cloaked figure with horrible wailing screams. I think the Reapers are allowing the Players to have an off day mission to test out how they all fare against these evolved Noises."

"Makes sense," Megumi agreed as he and the other Reapers still stare at the doorway towards the River, "But, why place them here?"

"My best guess is that maybe..."

"...They know that the old Composer's on the move to kick them off their high horse?" Joshua questioned Xia, "That's possible. I mean, the River giving off high energy readings? Anyone that's smart can be curious to why that's possible."

"Right, so we better get moving out of here so we don't have anymore coming." Xia glanced down at her phone to see that the time wasn't too late, "Say guys, remember that note yesterday?"

"The one from your apartment?" Xia nodded, "Let's head to that ramen place. I want to see who that person was, I have a high guess that it might be useful to our mission to save the game." Joshua nodded and glanced at Sho, "Sho, you know the deal right? No art piles, no math language, and no weird ideas of using Taboo. I want you to stay on the down low and try to find the HQ of these fakes."

"Right on it!"

Neku watched as the math driven Reaper went off ahead of them, "......Sure he'll be helpful?"

"Of course," Joshua informed him, "He won't screw up....If he does, he knows what I'll do. Hehehe..." Xia shuddered at the creepy giggle the Composer let out, "With that kind of tone....I don't want to know what happens if you're betrayed Josh..."

"Not pleasant I assure you," Joshua grinned as he turned to his other Reapers, "Megumi and Kariya, I take to mind that you two will guard this place?"

"Yes sir."

"Sheesh, duh. There's nothing else to do anyway...."

"Good. We'll see you later."

Meanwhile....

Zixin sighed as he looked at the ceiling, "House arrest....Is so...Boring...." Katsumi sighed, "Well, you do deserve it Zixin-sama."

"....But still," he groaned as he sat straight in his chair, "How's things outside?"

"The Composer sent out the newly evolved Corpse Noises out," his guard informed him, "Over about ten teams were erased equaling about sixty or more Players were erased. Sir, your father seems to be worried about you as well. He wishes that you stop trying to be a bit...Closed?"

"I've been closed to him since his wife, my mother died and he didn't do anything," the Reaper frowned, "Why should he be worried about me?"

"Well maybe cause I'm gonna be outside today." Zixin glared at the Reaper at the doorway, "Why are you all dressed up?"  
"Oh well, I'm meeting someone today...."

"....If I hear you laid one hand-"

"Whoa hold it lover boy," the Reaper grinned, "I may have loved, but trust me I am not that sick." Zixin gritted his teeth, "Just don't even dare freak her out....."

* * *

_Done! Once again, I feel the enemy, writer's block, strike down in my brain!! No!! But, thank you so much for reading this new chapter and I hope to get your suggestions/advice/comments, etc. to help me! Thanks again!!!_


	10. Xia Hates Shopping and Ramen Meeting

**I do not, repeat for the millionth time so far, DO NOT own TWEWY or any of it's characters! I do own the plot and some of the OCs.**

* * *

"I'm still in shock that you actually let Grim Heaper out," Neku frowned as they made their way out of the river, "I mean, are you sure he won't be a pain?"  
"Hm. Well, there are possible ideas he may back stab us," Joshua explained with an evil grin, "But if he does, he'll find himself under something a lot heavier than a soda machine and cars. Who knows maybe a punishment even worse....."

_"Okay, creepy beyond words...," _Xia thought in fear as she watched his face turn into something close to a twisted mafia boss's, _"Note, do not make Joshua mad unless you want to wish you never existed at all in this lifetime..."_

"Ohmigod!" Shiki squealed suddenly letting them all crash into her, "What now?"  
"Shiki? What's wrong?"

"There's a sale at that store!"

".....And that's why you went all fangirl?" Xia sighed in annoyance, "Man Shiki, it's just a store! We have to get going!"

"What?! You hate shopping Xia?!"

"I hate shopping for myself period," the Chinese and Japanese girl snorted, "I only shop for stuff that's suppose to be of use like food and other things I need. I don't shop for clothes or anything."

"What?!"

"Besides, I need the money to buy off the bills and such when I was living by myself. No wonder adults are so gong ho about their kids learning how to live on their own and learn their suffering...."

"Whoa, you really don't have much of a fun life Xia...."

"Shiki, we really can't stop for shopping though," Neku sighed suddenly feeling a bit irriatated himself, "We need to-"

"Oh please Neku! Please! Rhyme?"  
".....A break would be nice...."

"Not you too Rhyme!" Xia cried out as the younger girl sided with Shiki, "B-But...Beat?"

"If Rhyme's gonna be okay with it....Guess that makes me okay with it...."

"And you call yourself a skater....."

"Sorry, but a break's a break! Take it!" Xia glanced at Joshua, hopeful, only to get a head shake from Neku, "He's just going to agree...."

"And he is once again right," Joshua smirked, "Besides, I think shopping could ease your nerves Xia. All girls have to shop for clothes or they'd be considered abnormal."

"And what if I wanna be abnormal!!!"

"It's four against two. We win," Shiki giggled as she dragged Neku inside the shop as everyone else followed. Xia felt a sudden sting of anger and jealousy as she watched Shiki link arms with Neku, why was she being all worked up if those two were close? She shook her head and blushed suddenly, _"I can't be jealous....Neku's....Oh god! I think I'm crushing on Neku!! That would explain almost every single thing! But than again...I'm also feeling like this towards Zixin...Maybe it's true. Maybe I am too abnormal...."_

Xia sighed and finally came into the store only to dodge a tackled woman and girl over a dress, "....Oh...My...God..."

"Don't worry," Shiki called out from a rack, "Those two are major shopaholics. I'm not like that at all...."

"Or so she says," Neku mumbled as he recalled the last time he had taken part on Shiki's last shopping trip. It ended with him passing out on his bed and facing a sore back with crackling bones the next day. Shiki smacked him lightly with Mr. Mew as she went though the racks, "Ooh! Xia! This dress would look so cute on you! Ooh! These shoes too!"

"....I'm not losing my bunny ears got it?"

"But it will clash with this outfit!"

"The bunny ears stay and that's final Shiki! I don't take them off for anyone unless I want to!"

"Please Xia! Just for today so we can see what you'll look like normal!"

"Isn't that just an insult?!"

"No! I just want to dress you up!"

"No!"

"Neku!"

"W-Why are you dragging me into this?! I don't-"

"Do you want to see her in a dress? Won't she look cute!"

_"Shiki......Really?" _"It's her choice Shiki, you can't force-" Xia cried out in protest as Joshua jabbed her into a dressing room and stood in front of it, "I won't let you out until you try the dress on that Shiki got you."

"You. Joshua, evil!!"  
"Yes I am," the silver haired Composer chuckled lightly as Neku stood there in shock as Shiki gave a triumph grin as Beat and Rhyme merely pretended nothing happened. Neku sighed, oh whatever. _"Poor Xia," _he thought, _"She just fell victim to Shiki's dress up plan...." _Neku glanced over to see Shiki look around again for more clothes and was dragged, "Oh! Neku look! There's a cute shirt for you!"

"More or likely you mean for you Shiki...And me paying right?"

"Would you Neku? Please?!" Neku sighed again and opened his wallet giving her some yen, "You really are a shopaholic Shiki don't deny it."

"Thank you Neku!" Shiki smiled and hugged him making him blush a moment. Joshua knocked on the door behind him, "You okay in there Xia?"

".....This dress....Is....I'm so taking it off now!"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad Xia...." Xia let out a growl noise much like one of a wolf Noise howl, "I'm gonna kill you Joshua! I'm gonna kill you for shoving me in here!"

"I'm so afraid," the boy smirked as he took out his cell phone and began to push random buttons as he waited, "You coming out yet?"

"Fine, you win this round..."

Xia absolutely was going to kill Shiki or Joshua in their sleep, _"This dress is just...Too..." _"Don't forget," Joshua sang out, "Bunny ears...Off.."

"DAMN YOU!!!" She sighed and slowly gripped the headband that has always adored her head before slowly removing it downwards, "Curse you, curse Shiki and her shopaholic attitude, curse you Joshua for reminding me of my bunny headband, curse-"

"Cursing us all isn't helping this Xia."

"SHUT UP!!! LET ME BE EMO IN PEACE BEFORE I COME OUT!!!!"

"We said Neku's the emo one, don't take away his position."

"What was that Josh?!" Xia grumbled lowly under her breath before muttering out to Joshua to move out of the way of the door to which she fully wished he hadn't so that when she shoved it open it would either smack him to the wall or something. "Aw! It's so cute on you!!!"

"I feel like an animal in a zoo...It has ruffles!!" Xia's dress seemed to be a light aqua blue color, something that you wouldn't think she'd actually wear. It had simple spaghetti straps over the shoulders, a long knee skirt with multiple ruffles at the ends giving it a petticoat like skirt look, and a sky blue ribbon bow around her waist. "I wore it and now I'm taking it-"

"No way!" Shiki squealed as she looked her over, "It's so you!"

"Is not! Do I look like someone who'd wear aqua?! No! Also, I want my bunny ears back Joshua!!" Joshua smirked as he held the headband away from Xia who growled at him in furious anger, "Josh!!"

"Nope, no can do. But I do agree with Shiki, it is you...."

"Curse you two! I am not going out in public in this especially to the meeting of this person who knew my mother!"

"Well can it," Shiki ordered as she paid the cashier quickly, "You're wearing it for the entire day. Um, is it alright if we leave with her wearing the dress ma'am?"  
"Sure thing! It's cute on her anyway," the cashier giggled to which Xia almost cried out in rage that she wasn't cute. "Oh hope you're all happy..."

"Oh we are," Joshua and Shiki smirked to which Beat and Neku shuddered, _"Evil Team of Shopping, Shiki and Josh....Oh god..."_

-----------

"So this ramen shop's around here right?" Xia grumbled as they had finally left 104 to Dogenzaka, "I still can't believe you did this to me Shiki and Josh..."

"Oh come now," Joshua giggled, "At least look presentable to your mother's old friend. It's the least you can do to give them the right impression that you have been brought up correctly."

"Shut up or I'm hitting you with these heels!"

"Xia, don't use shoes as a weapon! Use the purse to do it!"

"Stop smiling Shiki!" Xia blushed as she looked at herself again in the reflection of a store before sighing, "I look stupid." Despite the dress, Shiki and Joshua had also given or rather forced her to add to the outfit. Her heels were much like the same color like the dress, on her head was a white headband with a blue bow on the left side, and in her hands she held a light blue purse which had white roses sewn in the front, "I look so stupid in this thing..."

"No you don't," Neku quietly spoke up and blushed, "You...Actually look...C-Cute..."

"Neku..."

"Aw! That's so cute!! Phone's got a crush on Xia!!"

"Shut it Beat I was just giving her a positive compliment you idiot!!" Neku yelled and tackled his skater friend into a headlock, which didn't help much since Beat was at least a bit bigger than him thus he ended up in a headlock instead. "Guys quit playing around," Shiki glared as Xia blushed a bit and glanced around, "We have to find the ramen shop!"

"Someone's jealous..."

"Is not!"

"Shiki, Joshua," Rhyme sighed as she glanced at Xia, "I guess we're the only ones mature around here huh?"  
"Yeah, from the looks of it," Xia sighed and looked to see a ramen shop, "Oh! Here it is!"

"Oh this one?" Xia opened the door to be greeted by the scent of noodles, "Oh wow. It smells great in here."

"Irasshai! Hey kids!"

"Oh hey Ken Doi!"

"Well, I haven't seen you guys around here in quite a while," the ramen owner grinned from his counter, "Oh, I see a new face among you kids."

"Um...H-Hi," Xia greeted as she hid behind Neku a bit to which again Shiki glared at her, "I'm Xia Amaya..."

"Nice to meet you!" Ken Doi smiled, "The usually guys?"

"No, we're actually here to help Xia meet someone," Joshua explained, "But I guess it will be good to have something to eat while we wait."

"Oh?"

"I-I don't know who it is, but-"

"Excuse me, but are you Xia?" A man in plain blue jeans, a white button t-shirt, jeans jacket, and black loafers came into the shop, "I'm guessing the girl in blue and white is her?"

"Um, yeah," Xia waved as she stepped forward, "And you are?"

"The name's Susumu Daichi," the man smiled and shook her hand, "I used to know your mother back in college and I gotta say it. You look like a younger image of her." Xia looked up at him and looked him over carefully. Susumu was tall, really tall like about near six foot. He had dark brown hair that swept across his face when he moved and there was a white eye patch over his left eye as his right red eye looked at her. Xia shuddered a bit as he looked her over as well, "Er so um...What was with the letter yesterday?"

"Oh that? I just wanted to meet you dear that's all," Susumu smiled and waved to Ken Doi, "Hey! Can I have some ramen please?"

"Coming right up!"

-----------------------------

"ARGH!!" Zixin groaned as his head hit the table in front of him as he sat in the room, "This is...Torture!"

"Well you did break rules Zixin," Teiko snorted as she looked up from her manga, "I mean, all for some-"

"Xia isn't some girl Teiko!" Zixin came in before she spoke, "She's...She's more than that to me.."

"Master Zixin," Katsumi appeared, "There's been a lead on the former Reapers."

"Hm?"

"You know that we've been getting energy signals from a certain area right? Well, today it's weakened and now gone."

".....So they must have sent out a Reaper, but which one?"

"Must likely either the Conductor or one of the former choices for Game Master," Katsumi explained, "With your permission, may I go out to check on things?"

"....Sure, but also...."

"Yes Zixin?" Zixin handed his friend a letter, "Give this to Xia and make sure Silent Bloodshed doesn't do anything to her. That is my only request and order for you today."

"ZIXIN!!!" Teiko whined out, "That's just st-"

"Yes, I will do that Zixin...." Katsumi bowed before leaving quickly from the room to which Teiko rolled her eyes and returned to her shoujo manga, "This is really stupid though....For a freakin' bunny girl....Peh!"

"Xia's not a bunny girl...She's my girl," Zixin told Teiko, "And I will not let anyone hurt my girl."

------------------------

"So....You knew my mother before she met my father?"

"You can say we were a duo of arts," Susumu grinned as he stirred his chopsticks into his bowl, "I was her photographer and she was my painter. I took the photos and she drew out the real beauty of it. She was amazing..."

"Hm...Sounds like you admired her a lot," Joshua frowned as he and the others sat across from their table, "Why did you want to meet Xia now after so long?"

"Well, you see....Daiyu and I used to keep contact soon after she got married, but when Xia was born....We lost contact since than. I accidentally lost her number during a flight to France when I was on a assignment to get a picture of a wedding there," Susumu explained, "In the end, she must have been too busy to remember to call me and when I came back here to Japan a few years ago after I finished my overseas assignments...I hear that she died in a shooting at a store...."

"....I'm sorry if you had to hear it like that so suddenly," Xia replied and glanced down at her ramen, "I...I was there with her when she died and since than...My father's disappeared and I'm all alone now...."

"Ah, but you made friends right? Now you're not as alone in this Game."

"Right-Wait! What?!" Susumu smirked as he leaned forward causing Xia to jerk backwards into her seat, "You look so much like Daiyu...I just had to meet you in person without any of the other Reapers trying to interrupt us..."

"Hey!" Neku yelled and quickly went over to the table and grabbed Xia's hand, "Don't you dare touch her!"

"N-Neku...."

"I wasn't going to," the Reaper sighed and stood up, "I was just taking one last long look at her. She's so much like Daiyu...."

"...W-Wait Susumu!" Xia called out before he left the table, "...Did you...The way you talk about her...Did you love my mother?"

"...Yes," the Reaper grinned sadly at her, "But your father beat me to her and I'm glad that he's out of the picture."

"Susumu...Don't provoke her."

"Katsumi? Well, well didn't except you here."

"Strict command orders from Zixin," Katsumi glared as he entered the shop, "Don't touch her."

_"Zixin?" _"Is he alright?"

"....Yes and apparently he wanted me to give this to you," Katsumi handed her the letter, "Come on Silent Bloodshed, let's go."

"Alright, alright already," Susumu sighed and began to make his way to the door, "Oh and by the way, orange carrot head."

"CARROT HEAD?!"

"Phones ain't a carrot!"

"Um...Beat, he just referred to his hair color like that," Rhyme explained, "Alright?"

"Oh...Thought he just...Never mind yo."

"You're a bit of a problem here so I suggest you may want to be careful," Susumu chuckled, "See you around kids." The door slammed shut loudly as silence fell on them, "....Joshua, I know that look again..."

"Xia, your father may not be the only suspect responsible of this."

"What? Really?" Joshua nodded, "It seems to me...That this Susumu character is now a suspect now. He seem to know who we all are through and through. We have to be careful now."

"I couldn't agree with you more now Josh," Neku agreed, "He even said that he was happy Xia's father was out of the picture."

"So," Shiki frowned, "What now? This is barely over yet. We still have missions and battles ahead."

"Stay on guard and don't seem panicked," Xia advised them, "A single move and we may be done for." Joshua's cell phone rang out through, "Hm? Hello?............Sho calm down. I can barely hear you...................What?! They've managed to......No way......Okay, thanks for the heads up. Damn."

"What is it? Did Sho get a lead?"

"Oh he got one," the Composer told them with a frown, "He was scouting out around Towa Records and told me that about a series of sixteen teams down there were erased by Corpse Noises. This no day mission was a distraction." Xia felt a shot of pain slice through her as he said those words, "What?!"

"This was a test run for these new noises....And almost everyone.."

"Those sneaky...How could they! That's it! This is war!"

* * *

_**Yay! Updated and good to go! Sorry if this was a little late, but I'm trying to update more and more with every free time I get! Thanks again for your support! See you soon!**_


	11. Wait a sec, Sing! Brother & Sister Pair

**I do not, repeat for the millionth time so far, DO NOT own TWEWY or any of it's characters! I do own the plot and some of the OCs.**

_**Yes, I am back people! Sorry if I took long, but I'll make it up to you!! Um...Is it just me or Rhyme's age is unknown...She seems like she's thirteen in the game, but I'm not sure so I made her fourteen in this story. If you have extra info about her real age let me know okay? Thanks and enjoy the update! Poll at the end of this by the way...Please read!! .**_

* * *

".....Zixin," Katsumi gently poked the teen, "Zixin, come on it's morning."

"Huh? Oh already?" Zixin sat up from the couch and flung the book he was reading off his lap, "H-How was it?"

"She took the letter and I managed to get Susumu out before she was upset," the reaper told him, "....What are you planning to do Master Zixin?" He watched as the redhead dashed over to the coat hangers and snatched a jacket off, "What does it look like?" Zixin frowned as he quickly slipped it on, "I'm going to go back out there!"

"...If you insist sir."

"Katsumi, you don't have to follow my every more you know," Zixin sighed as his friend picked up his sword, "You may be my bodyguard, but you're my friend. I'm just going around the city and stuff. You have a day off now."

"But the Players-"

"They won't harm me don't worry," Zixin smiled as he began to leave, "Besides, they'll be busy with the Game Master mission again today..."

------------------------

"Argh, where are we?" Xia blinked in surprise, "Hey! We weren't in Cadori City yesterday!"

"Huh? Oh, morning Xia..."

"Neku, when did we...Oh yeah we just magically poof in a place while we're in the game my bad..."

"...Xia, did you just spazz?"

"Yeah I did. Sorry," Xia sighed and glanced to see Joshua on the phone a few feet away from them, "Who's he talking to?"

"He's warning Mr. H to watch out," Neku explained, "Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki are still asleep don't worry."

"W-Why would I be worried?"

"Well, you were really mad yesterday after Susumu and Katsumi left," Neku frowned, "You even started to cry after you vowed that it was war now."

"I-I did? Oh...I just, I just don't understand that's all Neku," Xia smiled weakly as she held her head, "I....My father...My mother...They were the only family I've known. When my mom died, I only had my father and now he's gone and he's may have been the cause of all this crap happening to us...Than this Susumu guy just told me he loved my mother and he's happy my dad's long gone...He scares me. He might have been the cause now, but..."

"....Hey, you don't need to feel so messed up about it now okay?" Xia glanced at Neku, "This is confusing, we know. This isn't something you can go through alone Xia. You're going to have to open up to us completely now. Not just keep it in. I learned that a long time ago..."

"....Thanks Neku," Xia smiled, "I...I really needed that."

"You two lovers done?"

"Josh!!" Neku blushed and kicked the Composer in the shin, who dodged it, "Miss dear Neku," he smiled, "Mr. H is on look out now so we don't need to worry about Cat Street being targeted for now..."

"Right, the Corpse noises," Xia frowned as she remembered the phantom noises, "They're out to get any remaining Player teams out there..."

"Now's the fourth day," Neku agreed, "Three more days...." Shiki yawned as she stood up, "M-morning...."

"Morning Shiki, Beat, Rhyme," Xia greeted as the other two woke up, "You three okay? Ready for that mission?"

"Yo! You know I'ma gonna give it 110 percent yo!"

"....Beat...The only way you'll ever get a 110 percent is if you-"

"We ain't gonna bring that up!!"

".....Memory lane trip?"

"Yeah, Beat did a karaoke rap this one time for an English project," Shiki explained, "He did great and that was the only 110 percent the teacher gave him."

"Wow, wish I'd seen it."

"Yo, it was about...Who was it about yo?"

"Never mind," Neku sighed as his phone rang, "Mission mail!"

"Here we go again guys.....'Today's mission is to rock the streets. Bring three Players to sign up, you think can blast out your sonic waves through Shibuya. You have no time limit, good luck. From, Father Mercy.' Uh..."

"....'Rock the streets,' 'sign up,' and 'sonic waves through Shibuya?' Okay now that's a really really jacked up mission hint," Xia frowned as she looked at the text again, "Anyone got an idea?"

".....M-Maybe we gotta....Hm....Got nothin' yo."

"Maybe it's something to do with music? I mean," Rhyme suggested, "Sonic waves can either be speed or sound. Maybe it's a contest for something."

"If it's got anything to do with running count me out!" Shiki exclaimed, "I'm a gym drop out! I mean, hello!"

"...Figures why you never show up," Neku sighed as he glanced at Joshua, "You're awfully quiet for once." Joshua frowned and pointed to two girls giggling and squealing, "Those two seem to know something."

"Huh? Those two?" Xia glanced to see the girls staring at a poster, "They're just staring at a poster for some-Whoa! You got a point! So it is a contest!"

"Yup, Shiki...Isn't the Prince's singing contest...Today?"

"Huh? OMG!! You're right!"

".....Spice tuna roll guy?"

"Neku! Don't call him that!" Shiki yelled as she dragged him towards Molco, "Come on!"

-------------------------------------

"Whoa, this place is packed!" Shiki giggled as they entered a large tent with a stage and line, "Wait, are we seen?"

"Yeah," Joshua pointed to a sign, "There's a sign right on the side here and on the entire street. Players are able to be seen, we might bump into some remaining teams most likely."

"Yo look out!"

"Ow! Watch it yo!"

"Oh, s-sorry man, just in a hurry to sign up," a girl frowned as she and a boy stood before them, "We were gonna sign up too." The girl appeared sixteen and was as tall as Beat, but only shorter by two inches. She had long blond hair that went to her hips and violet colored eyes, her clothes were a white tank top, a black leather vest with a iris on the back, tight black jeans, leather black boots, and multiple black bracelets around both her wrists. The boy next to her seemed younger than her, maybe fourteen like Rhyme at the most. He too had blond hair, only his was a darker shade than her light blond and his bangs over cast his left eye as it gently fell gracefully around his face, his eyes were green like a spring leaf, his clothes were a white button up sweater with a green tie, white pants, brown loafers, and a white blazer jacket over his top that had green at the neck collar and at the ends of the sleeves.".....Are you two Players?"

"Huh? How'd you know?!"

"Are you Players too?" The boy asked politely with a slight accent which could be European, "That's good, We have not seen other Player teams ever since yesterday...."

"Oh, you heard?"

"It was the huge talk around the streets with the remaining teams man," the girl nodded as she frowned, "It was like a huge gust of wind on main street! So everyone left is trying to sign up as soon as they can before they're filled up."

"So, who are you by the way? I'm Neku," Neku introduced himself, "And these are my teammates Joshua, Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, and Xia."

"Nice to meet you," the girl smiled, "The name's Ami and this kiddo here is my little half bro Hitoshi."

"Nice to meet you as well," Hitoshi smiled and bowed, "It's great to see some other Players for once."

"So, do you get what we're suppose to do?"

"Yeah," Ami smiled and took out her cell phone displaying the mission mail, "Okay, our team leader, Blaze, he usually let's us look over the mission mail and take out key words."

"That's what we did too...."

"Yeah, but here's the catch. The mission says that three players from each team needs to sign up. Those three need to either do a trio performance, a solo and duet, or solo for each person."

"Wha?! N-No way!!"

"Yes way," Ami smiled, "That's today's mission lesson, strengths of each person. If you have a person who's great at singing, you can team that person up with a person who is great at an instrument or something. My brother and I are doing a duet."

"Really? So that leaves you with a solo singer, but-"

"Amelia? Oh she went off to get our costumes and such," Hitoshi smiled, "Amelia is quite a planner."

"What a second, costumes?!"

"Prince's rules," Hitoshi explained, "Not only you do you have to perform, you need to look the part."

"That's just...great..."

"You okay Xia?" Neku asked seeing her face turn to the palest shade he had ever seen, "Xia?"

"N-Never...B-Better....Oh god.."

"Not a shopping girl too huh?" Ami grinned, "Honestly, I'd make do with black leather and such. But I gotta step out and help my team pass."

"Y-You're right, but still..." Ami patted Xia on the shoulder, "Chin up! Don't worry so much okay? You, Shiki, and Rhyme should do a girl trio."

"Huh? Us?" Rhyme asked in surprise, "But I'm not much of a singer. Sure I sang in choir, but it's not so experienced...."

"Well I think it's a perfect idea," Joshua smiled, "I'd rather not go up-"

"Hold on! Joshua!" Xia yelled, "Don't push us out yet!"

"I'm just-"

"....Joshua...Can it be..."

"N-No," the Composer smiled more, "I just don't think singing-"

"....He has stage fright yo!! Whoa! That's so lame!"

"Oh put a sock in it, I am not a coward on the stage," Joshua huffed and looked away, "I-I just don't see myself....Singing....At all...Unless I want to..."

"Stage fright! Stage fright!"

"Do you want to get killed Beat?" Neku asked as Joshua sent a murderous glare at the skater, "Oh yeah! Shit! Hitoshi!" Ami yelled suddenly making Beat and Joshua stop, "My motorcycle! Did I park it correctly?!"

"Huh? Motorcycle?"

"You did, right in the usual spot right?"

"N-No, I'm sure I placed it....Hey! Why is there a tow truck? HEY!! NO!!! NOT MY BABY!!!" Xia and Shiki glanced to the street to see a dark red motorcycle get hooked up with a tow truck, "OH!!! YOU BASTRADS!!! I-I'll be right back!" Hitoshi laughed as his older sister ran off towards the truck driver screaming curses, "Ah..Ami is so reckless."

"...Reminds me of Beat sometimes," Rhyme giggled as her older brother jumped up, "Yo! I don't-"

"Remember what happened at the skate park?"

"Yo, that kid was asking for it! No one, and I'ma means no ones! Touches my board man..."

"He just wanted to look at it," Rhyme smiled, "Don't jump so soon to conclusions unless you listen first Beat."

"Yeah, yeah," Beat grumbled as the line moved closer to the sign up, "So uh...Hitoshi right? What's with that accent yo?"

"Accent? Oh, I'm part French from my father's side and we lived in France a few years," the boy explained, "It's a bit hard to get rid of."

"Wow! France?! Is it really pretty? Did you live in Paris?" Shiki asked excited, "It must have been so nice!"

"Heh, not exactly," Hitoshi grinned, "Honestly, I...I can't remember....Much. My memory of my father was my entry fee..."

"Oh, that's...Sad. Were you two close to each other?" Rhyme asked as Hitoshi smiled at her, "We must have. Ami even told me that it's because of him that I developed the talent of piano playing!"

"Wait a second," Xia blinked in surprise, "Hitoshi, what's your...L-Last name?"

"Huh? Oh. It's Caliver...."

"Hitoshi Caliver?! Ami Caliver!? As in the Caliver siblings?!"

"You heard of us than?"

"Y-Yeah! I mean, your sister's the world famous female motorcycle racer! And you're the youngest piano playing genius of the century!!" Xia nearly spazzed out as she clasped her hands together, "You two are so amazing!"

"......I think she just turned into Shiki for a minute," Neku muttered earning a glare from both of them, "W-What?"

"I'll deal with that later Neku," Shiki vowed as Xia also nodded making him shudder, "Oh come on! I was just saying!!"

"Oh-no looks like Neku's dug his own grave," Joshua smirked as Beat laughed, "Not funny you two!!" Hitoshi smiled, "Heh, well we moved here to get our batteries charged up again before doing our jobs later. Huh? Uh-oh she's going motor devil...."

"Huh? Oh snap!" Ami screamed out in rage holding her motorcycle over her head, "DON'T CALL MY BABY A PIECE OF JUNK!!! SHE'S BEEN IN OVER A BILLION RACES AND SHE TOPS YOUR STUPID TRUCK GOT IT PUNKS?!"

".......Hey Beat, we found your mate."

"Huh?!" Beat blushed darkly as Rhyme giggled, "Aw...."

------------------

"Katsumi, what's wrong?" Zixin asked as they entered Molco to spy on the remaining Players, "You've been looking around a lot lately since we came here. On a date?"

"That's simply impossible Zixin," the older of the two denied before seeing a flash of light blue hair go past them, "....Zixin, I'll be right back."

"H-Huh? Hey Katsumi!! Sheesh....Weird...He usually doesn't do that...Oh well," the Reaper glanced around just in time to see Xia laughing as one of her teammates blush madly, "SHE AIN'T MY MATE YO!!! W-WAIT...WHAT DID YA MEAN BY THOSE WORDS JOSH!?"

"Oh Beat," a young girl giggled, "You don't get it do you?"

"Apparently he doesn't," a young boy chuckled, "He and Ami-ne do have the same tempers...."

"What about my temper?"

"Oh hello Ami, got your motorcycle back?"

"Yeah and she's safe!" Xia giggled, "Come on guys, we need to figure out who's gonna sign up so let's go up to the booth okay?"

"All the way Xia," Neku smiled as he followed her causing Zixin to growl lowly, how dare that brat get close to her....

Katsumi glanced around quickly to see the person he wanted to see, "Hey..." She turned around and smiled as she carried a bag, "Hey Katsumi. It's nice to see you again." He smiled, how he loved her....

* * *

_**Poll time!! Who do you want to be in the contest, how will they do it, and what song should they do?  
**_

_**Shiki**_

_**Rhyme**_

_**Xia**_

_**Neku**_

_**Beat**_

_**Joshua**_

_**Pair them up as solo, duet, or trio and suggest what they should sing! I really need your help on this vote! Thank you!**_


	12. The Plot Thickens

**I do not, repeat for the millionth time so far, DO NOT own TWEWY or any of it's characters! I do own the plot and some of the OCs.**

_**Yay! Update chapter go! Okay, I know it's been long and all, but please bear with me here! It's been tough to figure out songs and such for this special mission so please be kind and please feel free to suggest your comments on how the characters should be partnered and what songs they should sing. Once again, here are the choices of characters of our TWEWY gang:**_

_**Shiki**_

_**Rhyme**_

_**Xia**_

_**Neku**_

_**Beat**_

_**Joshua**_

_**Pair them up as solo, duet, or trio and suggest what they should sing! I really need your help on this vote! Thank you!!**_

_**Also, special character request from NigredoXSekaiXRubedo! New character is now introduced, thing's are getting really interesting now!**_

* * *

"Okay, here you go!" Ami smiled as she handed in the sign up paper to a girl behind the table, "Thanks again!" Xia watched before as Ami and her brother left before going back to the paper in front of her and twitched, "Um...Guys...." Her friends were breathing so close to her that she could barely even concentrate at all,"Breathing down my neck as I try to sign us up? Man, you all must be really nervous...." They slowly backed away, "W-We're sorry, but," Rhyme nervously smiled, "I-It's nerve racking!" Xia sighed as she quickly wrote down on the sign up sheet before handing it in, "Just calm down and it can't be that bad."

"Xia...You're surprisingly calm," Joshua commented, "A few moments ago you were a little in panic..." Xia smiled and nervously tugged at her bunny ears, "Well, thanks to seeing Ami and Hitoshi...I feel a little comfortable now for some reason now. I guess seeing other teams make you feel like you're not alone in this hell..." Joshua coughed and Xia let out a nervous laugh, "No offense."

"None taken," he replied and glanced around, "Uh-oh....Your Reaper boyfriend's heading this way." Neku glared and saw Zixin walking towards them with a smile on his face, "What does he want now? Erase us?" Shiki glared and elbowed Neku painfully in the ribs, "Neku," she frowned, "Don't think like that. As long Xia's here I think we're safe...Also, he's already proved that he's really nice." Xia glanced at them both in confusion, "What on earth are you two muttering about?" Zixin smiled as he approached them, "Hey there guys. Xia, nice to see you alive and well." Xia smiled back to him, "Hello to you too Zixin," she greeted to him. Zixin glanced around, "Hm...I wonder if I should sign up..." Xia stared at him, "You sign up?"

Zixin chuckled, "What's wrong? You didn't know that I couldn't have fun even if I'm a reaper?" Xia blushed, "I knew you could, but you singing? Really Zixin didn't the caroling from our childhood directed you to never walk on the path of singing?!" Zixin frowned, "I thought I sounded good..." Xia shook her head and sighed, "We were being nice to you about that...You actually killed a poor bird when we gave you the solo on the 'Five golden rings.' Than there was the time you broke a mirror during our practice for the play in kindergarten too." Zixin let out a nervous laugh, "Okay, okay I won't kill people with my voice. Hey Phones, keep glaring at me like that and your face is going to freeze with that ugly expression." Oh so it was like that huh? Neku looked away as Xia glanced at him with a curious look on her face.

Shiki nervously stood before him and Neku, sensing the tension between them, "Oh um Xia," she loudly said to the girl, "Do ya want me to pick up the outfits for the songs? I seriously need to do something..." Xia nodded and smiled, "Yeah that seem fair. You have a good sense of style so I trust you." Shiki grinned and nodded, "You got it! Neku, can I borrow your wallet? I'm going on a mission!" Neku groaned, "Why always me?" He handed her his wallet, "But nothing over the top okay? If I find that you spent a lot you're going to-"

"Don't worry I won't!" Shiki smiled as she hurried off to the stores on the sides, "....I still have a feeling I shouldn't have done that..." Joshua chuckled, "All the same you did it anyway." He glanced around before paling a bit, "That...idiot....."

"Huh?" Joshua tossed a smile, "Uh nothing. I'll be right back." Neku watched as the silver haired boy dashed off into the crowd, ".....That can't be good..." Zixin raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" Neku glared, "Nothing of your concern." Xia frowned as the tension rose up again between them, "Guys," she begged, "Please don't fight." Zixin and Neku stopped their glares before looking away, "I'm going to go now okay Xia?" Zixin smiled to her, "I need to find Katsumi...He's been gone for a long while now."

"Okay I understand," Xia nodded and blinked in surprise as Zixin took her hand, "Zixin...What are you doing?" Neku's blood rose to a high boiling point as the Reaper before him planted a kiss on Xia's left hand, "I'll see you soon my lady." Xia's face flushed to a dark red color, "ZIXIN!!" Her friend chuckled and left quickly before Xia had a opening to whack him, "Why the heck did he just do that?!"

"...Maybe he does like you Xia," Rhyme smiled as the girl blushed more, "WHA?! NO!! T-THAT-"

"My, my...Did he just kiss your hand Xia? Neku, you need to make a move now..."

"Joshua and GRIM HEA-" Joshua stomped on Neku's foot hard making him stop, "Undercover Neku, please refrain on using anything that might blow his cover..."

"OW!!!" Xia hurried over to Neku as he knelt to the ground in pain, "NEKU!!" The orange haired teen glared daggers at Joshua as Xia tried to comfort him as well as trying to calm down his raging temper to explode. Beat snicker only to receive a glare from Rhyme, "That's not nice Beat. What happens if karma did it's part and you got hurt?"

".....Good point..." Neku stood up and looked at Sho, "You doing okay?"  
".....Fine....."

"....Is he being quiet for once for a reason?" Joshua chuckled, "Oh no....He's just holding back on his anger because he can't use his normal....Dictionary of words." Sho glared, but remained quiet as Shiki reappeared with a bunch of bags, "Okay! I got our costumes so now we just have to wait for the show to start right?" Neku frowned at the number of bags in her hands, "How much did you spend?" She just smiled and handed his wallet back before showing Xia what she had bought, Neku opened his wallet only to see himself short of twice as much as he used to have. He felt like crying until Ami and Hitoshi reappeared next to them with a young woman besides them, "Hey y'all!" Ami greeted, "So you already signed up?" Xia nodded, "Yup! And we got our costumes thanks to Shiki here. Who's that?"

"I'm Amelia," the woman next to them smiled and bowed, "Pleasure to meet you. Hitoshi and Ami told me about you all."

Amelia was twenty years old despite her somewhat young appearance, she had long light sky blue hair that curled softly at the ends as it settled over her entire back, innocent blue eyes that were usually found on angels, pale skin that glowed thanks to her bright red sundress, red flats with white roses at the toe, and a white cotton scarf was tied around her neck. She like Shiki carried some shopping bags, only hers were less than what the seamstress had. "So you got the clothes right Amelia? What you got for me and Hitoshi?" Ami asked, "Not a dress right?" Amelia shook her head, "Ah no, I took your advice for you Ami and got you a skirt and a nice top for you if that's alright."

"Heck yes!" Ami smiled, "Oh yeah, where are the others?" Amelia nodded off to where some people were slowly gathering as the show was going to start, "They're sitting around somewhere. Blaze wanted to find good seats so they could be seen when we get on stage." Hitoshi smiled, "That's a good plan. Ami, now you don't have to be worried of falling off the stage! Kaze will catch you!" Ami flushed darkly, "I'mma not falling off the stage!" Joshua glanced at Sho who was slowly backing away from them trying his best to look like he didn't know them, "Well we better get going now," Amelia smiled, "Nice meeting you and I hope to see you again onstage!"

"Yeah bye!" Xia called out as they left before turning to Sho, "Okay, so why's he here again?"

"You digits," Sho mumbled as he tried not to yell at them, "That took like a y-"

"PROPER WORDS," Joshua reminded him quickly, "He just showed up here to check out the other teams or anything odd. Sho, why not tell them? This can be good practice for you're speaking and social skills." Sho looked ready to jump on the Composer if Neku hadn't stepped in, "Let me guess...He saw Katsumi?"

"Yeah," Sho frowned, "That negative digit was all over that girl, Amelia, when I saw him....." Xia frowned, "All over her? As in, they were flirting?"

"So that makes her a potential spy right?" Shiki asked, "If she knows a Reaper, she could be reporting to them."

"I'd gotta say no," Beat spoke as he thought a moment, "I'mma just going by instinct.....But if she was a spy, wouldn't she have already told them Reaper jerks that there were a bunch of teams here? Think man...She didn't seem like a spy..."

Xia frowned and also nodded her head, "Yeah...Even I could sense that she was an honest and kind person when she talked to us briefly..Maybe Katsumi just went up and wanted to talk to her. Either way they know each other, but we can't draw conclusions yet...Thanks by the way Sho for telling us that." Joshua smiled a bit as his Reaper looked away, "Is little Sho embarrassed that Xia thanked him?"

"You little......Cosine!!!"

"Whoa he just ran off!" Neku cried out in surprise as the Grim Heaper ran, "Should we be worried?"

"Nah," Joshua assured him, "He's just shy that he got a nice thanks from a nice girl like Xia." Xia blinked in confusion, "Huh? Why on earth would he get shy on a little thanks?" Neku just shrugged as he caught sight of someone, "...No way! What's she doing in a place like this?!" Xia glanced to who he was looking at to see a girl their age coming over, "You know her Neku?"

"Know her? She's my friend! Hey Kareen!" The girl smiled and waved as she came closer, "Hey Neku, long time now see...."

The girl was a classmate Xia realized when she looked closer at her someone that had also transferred a few days before Neku apparently as she remembered. Kareen had beautiful Caribbean ocean blue eyes with dark blue and grey specks around in them and her dark brown hair seemed to bring them out as it framed her face, she wore a dark blue jeans skirt that was thigh length with a black belt with a silver cross attached, a black spaghetti strap tank top bared her mid riff as a vest the color of a robin's egg went over it, and also had a turquoise scarf with lavender at the ends. On her left hand was a black fingerless glove as her right hand had two silver bracelets as she lowered her hand after her wave and her black ankle boots had an adjustable straps as she stood in front of them. "I haven't seen you since well a few days ago," Kareen smiled as she looked at them, "Where have all of you been?"

"Uh...Well ya see...," Beat frowned, "Er.."

"We've been busy with uh stuff," Neku quickly jumped in before Beat would crack and blurt out that they were basically dead. Kareen nodded, "Oh alright...So, why are you here?"

"We signed up for the contest," Joshua explained and smiled a bit at Kareen, "My, my Neku...You certainly could have introduced us to her." Neku glared, "Kareen knows almost everyone here except you....." Kareen tilted her head a bit in confusion at Neku's sudden hostile attitude towards the silver boy, "I'm Joshua." Kareen smiled, "Nice to meet you Joshua, I'm Kareen." Neku continued to glare as the Composer shook his friend's hand, Xia frowned a bit in confusion, "So....K-Kareen," Shiki smiled, "Did you sign up?"

"Huh? A-Ah no," Kareen shyly smiled, "I was just walking around and all. I might maybe.....Who knows." Xia grinned, "I'm sure you'd be amazing," she told the girl, "The booths are still open so you better hurry up to sign in before the contest starts."

"Thanks Xia," Kareen smiled, "Oh hey! I have a quick suggestion for what you! You and Neku can sing a duet maybe!" Neku and Xia blushed darkly, "H-Huh?!" Joshua giggled, "I was just going to suggest that too. My, two minds do think alike." Neku glared, "Don't even think about it Joshua...."

"Think about what?" the Composer teased, "I was simply stating that she and I are just thinking alike about your relationship." Beat gasped, "Yo! Wha?!" Shiki and Rhyme sighed, "You didn't notice?"

Xia's blushed rose to a even darker red as Neku looked at them in shock, "W-W-We're not like that!" they both stuttered and Kareen smiled, "Ah ha! You said it at the same time! You guys are a match!" Xia and Neku continued to blush more as Kareen laughed again, "Well I'll be going now. See you later on that stage!" Joshua waved as she left, ".....She's cute."

"HUH?!" they all screamed, "JOSHUA LIKES SOMEONE?!"

* * *

_**Heh heh, sorry for the long delay once again. Writer's block. But hope you like this new updated chapter!**_

_**Suggestions, comments, and everything else is welcomed so please feel free to tell me what I should improve on in this fanfic. Please vote about who you want who to sing with and to what! Thank you! Until than bye! **_


	13. Almost Show Time

**I do not, repeat for the millionth time so far, DO NOT own TWEWY or any of it's characters! NigredoXSekaiXRubedo also owns the character Kareen too okay? I do own the plot and some of the OCs. **

* * *

"Why is it such a shock that I'd actually take a liking to someone?" Joshua asked curiously as they began to make their way towards the stage, "It isn't a big deal when Neku seems to like someone..."

"B-But Phones...Yo, you can image him falling for a chick, but you...Uh..."

"Excuse me?"

"Bwha? M-Man don't look at me like that! I-I don't mean it like that yo! I-I meant-"

"What Beat is saying is that we never knew you had a type of girl you might have liked," Neku quickly explained before Beat could face the Composer's wrath, "I mean, you never say much about yourself." Joshua frowned and crossed his arms, "How rude. I do say a lot about myself, more than you do Neku my emo friend."

"Okay the emo comment is really starting to get on my nerves Josh," Neku glared as Xia gently tried to restrain him from jumping their friend, "Ah! And look who we have here."

"...Oh h to the ell no," Neku whispered and glanced to see the one person he didn't want to see, "Spicy Tuna Roll guy..."

"Ah!" Shiki used Mr. Mew to hit Neku before bowing to her idol before her, "F-Forgive him Prince! I-I've tried my best to make him refrain from using that rude title towards you sir! I-I shall have a long talk with him later!" Xia nervously tilted her head to the side as she watched her bow towards the Prince aka Eiji Oji the Prince of Ennui, "...You have a funny pose," she merely told him causing about all the girls in the area to glare at her and Shiki to scream, "XIA!"

"Well you know it's true," Xia bluntly told her ignoring the glares she got, "I mean, how long can a guy stand there holding a jacket over his shoulder for that long and keep his hand in his pocket like that? Also, angling your body like he's doing is very uncomfortable unless you have a wall behind you or something."

"...I hate to admit it, but she's got a point you know. Shiki don't direct your glare at me now!" Neku cried out as she glared back at Xia, "Say sorry!"

"Now, now," Prince told her as he smiled at Xia, "My you got spunk. I like that." Xia frowned slightly, "...Are you just saying that cause you feel refreshed that someone actually let you have a blunt comment on yourself?" The man laughed eagerly, "Sharp as a tack huh?" he smiled, "Yes. F to the power of high for bluntness and spunk today! This contest is for you all to sing your hearts out and ring out your truth to the world hm?" _"Is he just saying that as a statement or is he asking me a question about my bluntness?" _Xia thought before slightly smiling, "Er thanks I guess..."

"Well I must be off to the stage! You all better do your best!" The Prince walked off before Shiki turned to Xia, "W-What? Stop directing the glare of doom at me!" The Chinese Japanese teen quickly ducked behind Neku as Shiki threw Mr. Mew, but instead hit a young man who was making his way to the stage area, "Ow!"

"O-Oh snap I'm so sorry!" Shiki cried out as she ran over to retrieve her stuffed friend, "I'm so sorry!"

"No worries," the man smiled, "Oh...Wait a sec, you're Players."

"And you are?" Xia questioned as she caught sight of the player pins on the man and his other companions, "Sorry if I sound a little cautious, but being friendly isn't a luxury right now right?"

"Got that right girl," the man smiled, "I'm known as Blaze. These here are my friends, Kaze and Chi. Our other partners in crime are Amelia, Ami, and Hitoshi who-"

"Wait you guys are their other partners?" Neku asked a little surprised, "You look-"

"Like the same age as your dad? Yeah," Blaze laughed, "I get that a lot no worries man." Xia examined Blaze and the other two, she could kind of feel how Amelia, Ami, and Hitoshi would partner with these other three.

Kaze was the nearest to their ages. He had spiky brown hair and matching caramel brow eyes that looked at Xia with a somewhat curiosity that she too had as she looked back at him. He had on a baggy pair of gray jeans and orange t-shirt along with black sneakers and a oversize dark green gray jacket. He clutched a navy blue umbrella in his right hand causing Xia to question to why it seemed to be slightly wet despite not having seen rain at all during the week. He smiled causing her to smile back, he seemed nice.

The woman, Chi, was very exotic looking almost like someone from a foreign land from the Middle East. Her olive dark skin and red brown eyes contrasted beautifully with her dark green hair that was spiked up from its tight bun. Chi wore a white beige like colored sundress that had an orange belt tied tightly around her waist as she wore a red shoulder shawl over her shoulders where her Player pin was pinned on along with some others that kept it together. Her sandals were platformed slightly in a white color with a silver anklet on each ankle, golden multiple braclets jingled on her wrists, and a pair of dangling multiple colored opal circle earrings hung from her earlobes. She gave off a sense of being wise and somewhat a nice person to go to for someone to listen to their problems.

Blaze looked like the oldest out of the group. He had dark blonde hair that was in a messy trussle with spikes all over the place much like Neku's, his gray blue eyes held a somewhat leader like shine, and his smile was very trusting. Blaze wore a pair of black leather pants with combat boots and a white tank top was hidden under a gray jacket with white fur like trims at the hood and the sleeves. He did seem like a fatherly or older brother type person with his build and smile, "So whose doing the singing in your group kiddos?" he asked causing them all to return to the problem they had yet to solve, "Oh right," Shiki nervously laughed, "Er...W-Well...We're not so sure." Chi frowned, "You better decide quickly," she told them in a thick accent that made her voice older and wise, "The show shall start quite soon dears."

"We know," Neku sighed, "But it's sorta hard...I mean, how did you guys decide who was going to sing?"

"Well...Which one of you guys have experiences of doing something with music?" Blaze suggested causing only Beat, Rhyme, and Xia to raise their hands while the others looked away a bit, "Only you three?"

"I sang in my school's chorus, but it wasn't that big a deal," Rhyme explained, "I only sang for a solo for...Twenty seconds?" Blaze directed his gaze at Beat who shrugged, "Er...School project..."

Xia did a double take at Blaze while under his examining stare, "W-What?" He raised an eyebrow, "Your musical experience?" Xia nervously looked away, "Er...Well...My mom made me try to learn how to play the flute...Didn't turn out so well. I can try playing the piano, but I doubt 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' would be a good choice. Other than those failures...I'm an okay soprano one singer..."

"And you three?" Blaze questioned to Neku, Joshua, and Shiki who looked down, "I was in school chorus for a semester," Shiki spoke, "I'm a soprano one too..." Neku pointed to his headphones, "Only music connection...I only sing in the shower..." Joshua snickered as Neku glared, "What about you?"

"Ah...Shower," Joshua managed to mutter out causing Xia to snicker out and Beat as well as Neku burst out laughing, "SHOWER?" they both cried out allowing Joshua to fume slightly. "G-Guys let's not make fun of him!" Xia managed to giggle out not making the situation better as Joshua shot her a glare, "I'm quite certain shower singing is perfectly normal for everyone...Right Neku?" Neku raised an eyebrow until it finally sank in, Joshua was the Composer of Shibuya so everything in it he could-"YOU PERVERT!"

Joshua laughed out, "Took you that long to figure out?" Neku longed to punch that smirk right off the composer's face if not for Xia's grip on his arm and holding him back, "Breathe, breathe!" Blaze let out a laugh, "You guys are a hoot! How old are you guys?" Chi coughed, "Ahem?" Blaze snapped his fingers, "Oh right your problem with who your group singers...Hm..." Kaze tugged on Blaze's sleeve and held up three fingers, he placed one finger down so he had two remaining fingers causing Blaze to snap his fingers again and give a thumbs up, "Great idea! Okay y'all here's what you should do!"

* * *

"So what was the deal?" Zixin asked Katsumi as he and his bodyguard stood away from the crowd as the competition began, "You were gone for a long while...And I saw you with a woman." Katsumi glanced at Zixin slightly and looked away with his usual grim expression, "It was nothing to worry over. She was just a person I knew."

"Eh? You usually don't socialize so-" Zixin frowned as Katsumi gave him another look, "Okay, okay you don't want to tell me I get it." Zixin watched as Katsumi returned to looking at the stage, _"He's hiding something...I can just tell he's hiding something..." _

"So what was it with that girl?" Katsumi asked as he caught sight of Xia being dragged by her teammates, "Did you speak to her?" Zixin blushed slightly, "So you avoid my question and you direct an embarrassing one to me?"

* * *

**I finally updated this! I'm so sorry guys...T_T But thank you to all who have been with me for this and being patient. It was a struggle to even update due to the writer's blocks I kept getting and the lack of music material ideas I tried to come up with. You still have time to tell me your suggestions for the singing pairings and songs, but the next chapter shall be the start of the singing mission! Hope you look forward to it and review! THANK YOU SO MUCH LOVE YA!**


End file.
